Speak Out
by GhostofYou
Summary: HIATUS. Sakura moved to Konoha in hopes of leaving her dark past behind. But when Sasuke askes her out, will her past resurface? SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfic, so bear with me!!

Summary: Sakura moved to Konoha two years ago leaving her dark past behind. But when Sasuke asks her out, will her past resurface? Sasusaku

'thoughts'

'**Inner self'**

_Flashbacks_

BTW everyone is starting the 11th grade.

Chapter 1

"Sakura! Wake up!" bellowed Mrs. Haruno.

'**God Damn it! Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour woman?!'**

'It's a wonder why I let you rent a room in myself'

"What do you want mother I'm tired!" Sakura groggily yelled back.

In the Kitchen

"Fine! But do you know what day is it?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"It's September 6. So what?" Sakura asked puzzled.

'5...4...3...2...--'

"AHHH!! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!"

Mrs. Haruno smirked, 'She'll never learn will she?'

Suddenly, she saw Sakura zoom from the stairs frantically putting her shoes on.

"Have a nice da—"

"GOODBYE!"

'I swear, she could outrun a Ferrari with that speed.'

Konoha High

"Hey, Forehead! What took you so long?" (If you can guess who this is, then I'll give you a cookie)

"Sorry, Ino-pig, but I forgot that today was the first day of school!"

"That's so typical of you," muttered Ino.

"What did you say?" Ino noticed the evil look in her eyes when suddenly they heard a rumble.

"Uh-oh," They both said in unison, the rumble only meant one thing….. Sasuke Uchiha.

If you took one good look at the teen, you would probably fall head over heels and join his fan club. Why? Because he was the most drop-dead gorgeous, wealthy teen on the face of Konoha High. Every girl was in his fan club except for Hinata and TenTen for reasons unknown.

Sakura and Ino were of Sasuke's biggest fans, but they never chased after him. Nope they took the direct approach….well, at least Ino did.

"_Oh Sasuke-kun wanna go out with me?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Okay what time are you gonna pick me up?_

"_That wasn't a 'yes' hn. That was a 'no way in hell' hn."_

"_Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I still Love you!" _

All the guys envied him. Why should they love him? If by any chance he does go out with someone…. POOF! The next day it's over. Why couldn't the girls see that he was a human ice cube? No scratch that. Why can they see that he is the world's only human iceberg? Oh yeah, because he was gorgeous.

With Sasuke

"Get away from me!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to outrun his crazed fangirls.

"Sasuke-kun! Go out with me!

"No way he's mine!"

"Who said he was either of yours? Everyone knows that he's mine!"

"You want to start something?"

"Shut Up! He's getting away!"

"Oi! Sasuke-teme what's taking you so long?!" Naruto asked annoyingly.

"You could actually be helping me, dobe!" Sasuke was on the verge of insanity, when suddenly…..

BRING!

'**Saved by the bell!!' **Inner Sasuke cried as Halleighluia played.

'Dobe he could have at least help us! Why is he even my friend'

'**Well, let's see first, he is the only one who understands you, and second, he keeps things interesting when your with Neji, Gaara, Kiba, and your other BORING friends'**

'Why don't you keep your mouth shut? Bastard'

'**You just called yourself bastard'**

'No I called you a bastard, bastard'

'**OK. Let's take this slowly. I, which is me, am a part of you. Got that? So technically calling me a bastard you are just insulting yourself. Did you understand that or do I have to dumb it up more?'**

'….'

'**Don't stand there like an idiot and go to class! Seriously, I wonder why people call you a 'PRODIGY' or 'THE GREAT SASUKE UCHIHA' **

Sasuke finally got his feet moving when….THUMP.

"EEEK!"

Looking down, Sasuke saw a girl with pink hair lying on the ground. 'What's her name again? Oh yeah, Sakura Haruno. She's the friend of that freak Ino.'

He was interrupted by his thoughts when she spoke up.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun" Sakura apologized trying to fight off the blush, but the blush prevailed.

Seeing the blush, Sasuke smirked and said, "Yeah maybe you should watch where you are going."

If it wasn't the Sauske Uchiha she would have totally tell him off because clearly he was the one who bumped into her. But sadly, Sakura just apologized again, and walked to class blushing all the way.

Tell me what you think. Don't worry the secrets will come in later chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but trust me I WILL! (Play Mission Impossible music)…. NOOO! NOT THAT TRACK! TRACK 3! TRACK 3! (Play scary music) ok where was I? Oh yeah. MUHAHAHAHA!

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

_Flashback

* * *

_

Chapter 2

'I'm late! Hopefully Mr. Hatake hasn't changed from last year.' Sakura silently prayed as she reached for the door knob. But as she looked through the door's window, she saw Mr. Hatake in the classroom.

'Great! The one day Mr. Hatake is _FINALLY _early, I am here late!'

'**Stop blabbing, and open the freaking door.' **

Slowly Sakura opened the door, and as she looked inside, she found that almost all the girls fainted.

'What? Do I have something on my face?'

"Ah, Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha. It's finally nice for you to join our class."

At the sound of Sasuke's name, Sakura did a double take. 'He was there the whole time?' If she didn't have the self control she did now, she'd probably be in a coma for about 2 months.

"Are you going to move or what?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Realizing that she had been standing there for I dunno… 5 minutes she FINALLY moved. Taking her seat, Mr. Hatake began his speech again.

"So now you must be wondering, 'How on Earth did he come on time?' Well, funny story you see…I... Uh... had a life changing experience over the-"

"LIAR!" yelled Naruto.

"What? So now I'm being yelled at for being on time? Maybe I should just be late like last year. Do you want that?"

"YEAH!"

While the class and Mr. Hatake were having a very ummm creative discussion, coughfightcough Sakura was in her own little world. She was looking out the window when she thought she saw a familiar head. Suddenly she had a flashback from three years ago.

"_Come on Sakura, you know you want this too," said his dark, sinister voice._

"_Stop!" Sakura pleaded on the verge of tears, "Please. J-just s-stop." Sakura was now sobbing._

"_Now why would I do that?" said the voice approaching closer and closer._

"_No," she whispered as the voice was edging closer and closer, "No, NO!"_

"NO!" Sakura realized that she just screamed in front of the class. She looked back outside and realized that the familar head was just the janitor. Eyes were upon her, and she felt the few wet tears falling from her face.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Mr. Hatake asked in a very concerned tone.

Frantically, Sakura wiped the tears off her face, and just laughed and smiled. But if you knew her as well as Ino, Hinata, and Tenten did, they were fake. "Oh, gomen Mr. Hatake, I was just daydreaming." Sakura's eyes darted around and laughed it off.

"Okay, well back to what I was saying….."

Yet again, Sakura wasn't listening, but instead of daydreaming, she stared onto her desk.

'Why did I just have that flashback again?'

'**I dunno? Why are you asking me?'**

'No, this is serious. Don't you remember what happened before we moved here 3 years ago?'

'**Yeah….but why are we suddenly remembering this now?'**

'I dunno I thought we left our past behind us when we moved here and started life anew.'

'**Don't you remember the last time this happened?'**

'Yeah, but that was when we first moved here. It was on the first day I met Ino in 9th grade. We were at the mall, when I had the same exact flashback, and I screamed again. The whole mall was staring at me. Ino was laughing it off, but I wasn't in the mood for laughing.'

'**HAHAHA! YEAH I REMEMBER HOW YOU TOLD INO THAT YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW A MOUSE, AND SHE STARTED FREAKING OUT! YEAH, THAT WAS REALLY GOOD! SHE DESERVED IT!'**

'Do you have an attention span of 10 seconds or less? This is serious, I can tell something bad is going to-'

"SAKURA!" a voice called.

Sakura jumped up and yelled, "WAR OF 1812! huh?" She realized that Mr. Hatake was calling her name because the bell just rang. As she was about to leave the classroom, Mr. Hatake told her to halt.

"Sakura, are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? I just was daydreaming about… uh… a squirrel that… uh took my cookie. Yeah that's it! Nothing wrong at all! Oh look at the time! Gotta go!"

"Okay just don't let me catch you daydreaming again is tha-"before Mr. Hatake could even finish his sentence, Sakura was off.

* * *

At lunch 

"Hey Sakura! What was up with you in Mr. Hatake's class?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, it was nothing I was just having a daydream," Sakura explained, 'Yeah a very scary daydream.'

"Are you sure? I don't believe you! What ever you say can and will be used against you in the court of law!" Ino exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped at her very….interesting speech. "Well? What is it? Huh? Huh?"

Sakura sighed. Did she really have to tell them the squirrel story, and make herself look like an even bigger idiot? She really and I mean really did not want to tell them _that _story, but Ino's intense glare was really freaking her out so she had no choice. "Well, you see, I had this daydream about this squirrel that took my cookie."

"What kind of squirrel would take your cookie?" Ino yet again inquired because she was still skeptical.

"Uh, well, um" How could Sakura explain that a memory of her past came back to haunt her? If she told them, then she would have to tell them about what happened three year ago. Sakura just wasn't ready for that, and she probably never will be ready.

"W-well, I-I th-think that she t-telling the t-truth," Hinata said, finally having something to say in the conversation. "I-I o-once had a d-daydream about a c-chipmunk that a-ate the c-cookies I was going to give Nar- (pause) I-I uh m-mean give my s-sister."

"Fine, Whatever," Ino said in defeat, but she knew something was up.

* * *

With the boys 

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! I can't believe you were later than Mr. Hatake today! Hell really has frozen over!" Naruto chuckled trying to eat his ramen.

"Shut up dobe. I was only late because of that Haruno girl. She bumped into me before school, and it took her forever to open the freaking door. Then she was just standing there like an idiot in space when I finally told her to move." Sasuke explained, obviously annoyed for actually being late in Mr. Hatake's class.

"Whatever"

"Troublesome"

"BARK!"

"YUM! Food!"

_Cricket cricket._ (Guess who's who! If you need help here's a clue. N, Shi, Ki, Cho, Gaa. Fill in the blanks)

"Hmm…. I wonder why Sakura suddenly screamed in class. It was really weird. Do you know Teme?" Naruto asked clearly worried about Sakura, even though they hardly knew each other.

"How am I supposed to know? I just think that freak Ino is rubbing off on her," Sasuke said, but he smirked at the thought of Sakura screaming in class.

"Well, besides that, Sakura is really hot! Hey you should ask her out on a date!" Naruto nearly yelled.

'Great he's matchmaking me with girls again? This is just like last year. It's the same cycle every time. One: go out with girl. Two: girl has fun time. Three: break up with her the next day. Four: Naruto match makes me with another girl.'

'**Hey you! Yeah I'm talking to you! YOU could at least try to have fun on these dates. You make them so romantic, and make the girl think that you've actually _fallen _for her. Then what do you do? You dump her like she's a piece of garbage! I think you enjoy breaking people's hearts!"**

'Wow, you finally figured me out. I admit it is fun to toy with these girls feelings. And no matter what I do, they still head over heels for me'

'**It's just a game for you isn't it? Well come here so I can beat you to a bloody-'**

"OI! Teme are you listening to me?" Naruto exclaimed ruining Sasuke's train of thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok I'll go ask Sakura out," Sasuke said in a very monotone tone.

"And you better be serious with this one. Or else," Naruto said threateningly.

"Hn"

* * *

Okay! That's chapter 2! Please Read and Review because I really want to do this story, and I want YOUR support! 

You are falling into a deep sleep…. When I count to three you will review the story……1…..2…..3…. What are you doing! Review! 

Ghostofyou


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, why do you think I'm writing here? This is FANFICTION which means me, a fan, is writing fiction, not real! Get that thought your heads! Just Kidding : )

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

_Flashback

* * *

_

Chapter 3

"Oh. My. God," Ino said after she finally accepted that a squirrel ate Sakura's cookie.

"What is it? Did you finally find your brain?" Sakura couldn't help, but say that because Ino was looking very weird. Her eyes were bulging, and she looked like she was about to faint.

"I'll let that one slide for now billboard brow. But Sasuke-kun is coming over here! Look, he's heading this way! OMG! Is my hair okay?" Ino was frantically trying to fix her hair as Sasuke was slowly coming over.

It was like everything stopped. The room was quiet, and everyone was watching to see what was going to happen next. Once Sasuke FINALLY came over, the silence was broken than our wonderful Ino.

"HEY, SASUKE-KUN! Do you want to go on a date with me?" Ino asked Sasuke, but he just walked past her to whom else? Sakura. "Huh?" Ino was confused, how could he just breeze by her?

"Uh…. Hi Sasuke-kun," Sakura timidly said.

'What's he doing here?'

"So Sakura, what was up with you in class?" Sasuke started.

'Great! Now I have to explain my daydream to him! Why!? Someone kill me please!'

"Well, you see," Sakura didn't want to talk about her 'daydream,' especially not Sasuke. "Imumbledreammumblesquirrelmumblecookie." Sakura spoke so softly, no one understood the words coming out from her mouth. She was WAY too embarrassed to tell about the 'dream.'

"What? Say that again?" Sasuke was just standing there, his eyes burning holes through Sakura.

Sakura didn't want to, but she guessed she had to tell him. "I… had a daydream about a squirrel stealing my cookie." She said what she had to say really quietly, but for her Sasuke heard it.

"That's… very…interesting," Sasuke said not trying to hide his smirk. Now Sakura couldn't help but blush. Seeing this, Sasuke's smirk grew even bigger.

'**If his smirk got any bigger, his mouth would fall off!'**

"So….. Sakura, do you want to go out with me on Friday?" Sasuke finally broke the awkward silence. At the sound of those words, Sakura's eyes widened she was speechless. He wanted to ask her on a date?

"I….uhh…..ummm…." Sakura couldn't find the words to say, she was dumbstruck.

"She'll go!" But those words didn't come out of Sakura's mouth, but Ino's. How could Ino answer for her? She didn't even consult her!

"Okay so I'll pick you up at 7 okay?" But before she could even answer, he left without looking back.

Ino squealed, "YOU GOT A DATE WITH SASUKE-KUN! OMG! EVEN THOUGH HE DIDN'T SAY YES TO ME, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Well, Ino definitely didn't hide her enthusiasm.

"You didn't have to answer _for me._ I could have answered him perfectly if I wanted to," Sakura snapped back OBVIOUSLY annoyed that Ino had to answer for her.

"Oh yeah…. You could totally answer him. 'I….Uhh…Ummm.' Yeah, you took the situation quite well," Ino sarcastically said. "You should be _thanking _me for saying yes to him because you got a date with _the Sasuke Uchiha. _If I didn't step in you would be sitting there making an idiot out of yourself!"

"Yeah, like you don't make an idiot out of yourself, 'Sasuke-kun wants to go on a date with me,'" Sakura was slowly losing her patience.

"Do you want to start something? Because I'm ready-"

"You guys! I don't know what the big deal is. It's just Sasuke," Tenten said trying to calm the two girls from making a scene.

"You wouldn't know what the big deal is because you don't have a crush on Sasuke. YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HINATA'S COUSIN! NEJI HYUUGA!" Ino shot back, obviously Tenten was dumbstruck. She thought no one knew!

"W-what g-gave you t-that i-idea? I-I d-don't k-know what your t-talking a-about!" Tenten timidly said, trying to hide her blush. Three words. It WASN"T working.

Hinata felt left out, so she told her, "W-well, I t-think N-Neji told me that h-he l-likes y-you."

"REALLY? OMG! I DIDN"T KNOW THAT! I SHOULD GO ASK HIM OUT THEN!" Tenten was clueless.

"You do realize that Hinata said that to trick you right?" Sakura couldn't help but smirk at Tenten's cherry colored face.

"HA! AND YOU FELL FOR HER TRAP! Good one Hinata!" Ino was practically laughing on the floor.

"Well, we all know who Hinata likes," Sakura said mischievously glancing around. Tenten and Ino came closer, but Hinata was as stiff as a statue. As the two girls came close enough, Sakura finally exclaimed, "NARUTO!"

Panic rose over on Hinata's face, "H-how d-did you know t-that?"

Tenten said in a matter-of-factly, "Well, for one you blush when someone mentions his name. Two, you try to start conversations with him, even if he doesn't notice you. But the most important thing is that when you said that the chipmunk took the cookies that you were supposed to give your 'sister' you almost said Naruto's name. Don't deny it! You are head over heels for him! Maybe if you gained some confidence, he'd ask you on a date!"

Hinata looked like she was about to faint when she looked like she had an idea. As is she gained some self esteem, she defiantly said without stuttering, "Well, I think that Shikamaru likes Ino. She should totally go out with him, I mean, the way he calls her 'troublesome' is just hiding his true feelings. YOU should give him a chance! Umm... P-please?"

'Same old Hinata,' Sakura thought.

"No way! My heart only belongs to Sasuke-kun. Even if he did ask Sakura out first, someday, he will be mine! Anyway, Shikamaru is just way too lazy. I want a guy who doesn't just sit and watch clouds all day! But if he...NO SASUKE-KUN IS THE ONE FOR ME!" Ino said firmly, but she did seem unsure of the last sentence. Maybe a little change of heart?

"Anyways, back to the date," Tenten said changing the subject. "Aren't you excited? I mean you _do _have a crush on Sasuke right?"

Sakura knew she did have a crush on Sasuke. It was just that she wasn't sure id she was ready to date again. Not after…

"I am, but I mean, what if I didn't want to go this Friday. Miss Ino-pig, you're the one who accepted for me! What if I had plans?" Sakura knew she didn't have plans, but what other excuse could she use?

"W-well do you have plans?" Hinata said, with a little less enthusiasm as before. Maybe she was in shock that she spoke three sentences without stuttering.

"…"

"Well?" the three girls said in unison.

"No," Sakura said in a voice barely above whisper.

"Then I don't see what the problem is! Sakura ever since I met you in ninth grade, I've never seen you accept a date once! You might be shy, but it's time to change! Come one! You are going out with Sasuke-kun on Friday! At least be happy about it!" Ino said in a VERY impatient tone.

Sakura was about to answer back when the bell rang. Talk about wrong timing.

* * *

In the hall 

"Are you happy now?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"NO!" Naruto said.

'What the hell? I asked her out already! What more does he want from me?'

'**Come on! You should know what he wants! Sasuke Uchiha THINK! THINK!'**

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke couldn't come up with an answer, so he just asked.

"What I want you to do is actually give Sakura a chance! Be serious! Don't just dump her the next day!" Naruto exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'**BINGO!'**

"You know one day, these girls will get over you. And you know what? You'll be alone with 27 cats." Naruto said, "TWENTY SEVEN CATS!"

'Twenty seven cats? What the hell?'

"Yeah, like _that _would ever happen," Sasuke said calmly and walked away.

"Hey wait a minute! I'm not done lecturing you! Are you even listening to me?" too bad at that point, Naruto was all alone in the hall, "AHH! I'm late!"

* * *

Two Days Later (Friday evening) 

'I can't do this,' Sakura was having an inner battle with herself. Her date was in two hours, and she wasn't sure if she was ready.

'**Of course you can! All you have to do is Step One: Go out with Sasuke-kun. Step Two: Have a great time on your date. Step Three: He'll realize that you are the one for him and you'll live happily ever after. Easy as 1! 2! 3!'**

'No Way! I'm never giving my heart out that easily. Why do you think that I never said yes to anyone's dates before? Huh?'

'**Come on! That was THREE years ago! Just forget about it!'**

'YOU DON'T REMEMBER THE WHOLE STORY DO YOU? I CAN NEVER FORGET, AND I KNOW YOU CANIT EITHER! STOP TRYING TO PUSH THE PAST BEHIND US BECAUSE IT IS NOT WORKING!'

'…'

Just then Sakura's doorbell rang, she looked at the clock and it read 5:15.

'Who could this be?'

Ever so carefully grasping the doorknob, she slowly opened the door….

"What are you guys doing here?!"

* * *

AHHHHHHH! IT'S A CLIFFIE! Thanks for the reviews! Oh, I have a one-shot called Pretty Baby. Check it out! 

**REMEMBER! EVEN THOUGH IT DOESN'T SEEM MUCH, EVERY REVIEW COUNTS! WHEN I GET REVIEWS I FEEL INSPIRED TO CONTINUE!**

So, anyway, I hope you guys liked Chapter 3! You guys can guess who the mystery person or people are in the reviews or something like that. Don't really care if you e-mail me to guess but that would seem fun!

I'd like to thank Pupluvgirl for the tip! I wasn't sure whether to use -sensei or Mr. Also Hinatas Undying Love

Ghostofyou


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Okay….. I need to tell you all something important…. (Looks around) I…..don't…..own…. Naruto!

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

_Flashback

* * *

_

(From Chapter 3)

"What are you guys doing here?!"

* * *

Chapter 4

"W-well1—"

"What are you waiting for? Sakura, your date is in about two hours, and you're not even dressed yet? Good thing I1— I mean we came!" These people were no other than Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Without so much of a hello, the three girls went inside Sakura's house.

'Okay, first they go to my house without letting me know. Now they come IN my house without my permission. I really do have _great _friends.'

'**I suggest that you should make new friends, I mean**— **HEY! They are going into our room!'**

As Sakura looked up to her staircase, she saw that her friends were quickly going up the stairs up to her room. She rolled her eyes, and started to walk over to the staircase. All of a sudden, Sakura heard a crash. It sounded like an earthquake was in her room. Sakura quickened her pace, but as the sounds got louder, she frantically ran up the stairs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" But no one answered her, and Sakura saw the huge mess they made.Everything was everywhere, she saw Ino, and Tenten looking through her closets and drawers, throwing anything they didn't like onto the floor. Hinata wasn't doing much damage, but she was looking through the piles of clothes Ino and Tenten flung on the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled.

"No, this isn't good. Eh, no. Oh, that looks pretty nice, never mind," Ino wasn't paying attention, and she was looking through all her stuff.

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura was losing her patience. Who do they think they are, looking through her things like that? Her room was just clean and now it looked like there was an explosion in her drawers and closet.

"What does it look like we're doing? We are being very good friends by helping you find out what to wear tonight! And what do you do to repay us? You scream and yell at us like a maniac!" Ino retorted, clearly not getting why Sakura was fuming.

"Hello! Do you not see my room? There are clothes everywhere! Who do you think is going to clean this up?" Sakura was giving them glares that were really scaring them, but only one brave soul was going to say something. And the lucky person is….

"S-sakura? We c-can c-clean this u-up. J-just let u-us h-help y-you find an o-out f-fit," Hinata was actually brave enough to talk to Sakura when she was about to have her own explosion. Everyone was dumbstruck that she really spoke up to Sakura, in her own Hinata way. But after a few moments of silence, Sakura finally cooled down, and gave in.

"Fine. I'll let you guys help me find an outfit, but first let me try to find my own outfit okay?" Sakura took some of the pile of clothes on the ground, and walked over to the bathroom.

"Wait a minute!" Ino desperately called to Sakura.

"Ino calm down! Sakura is a big girl now. I think she can handle picking out her clothes," Tenten giggled. Honestly, Tenten couldn't figure out how Ino and Sakura were always fighting with each other. Yet, they really did care about each other.

* * *

Sakura POV

Why can't they just leave me be? I can totally handle picking my own clothes. It's only 5:40, I was going to get ready soon any way.

'**Stop saying that! You know the reason your upset isn't because of Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.'**

I shoved the inner thought out of my brain. Of course I was upset with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten….right? This date isn't going to be horrible. It's the Sasuke Uchiha anyway! I should be jumping for joy, he finally asked me out! But why am I not happy?

'**I think you know why.'**

My conscience is really annoying me now, but I am totally ready for this date! I tried to smile, but I knew it wasn't real smile. It was my façade that I've tried so hard to keep, why can't I let the past go?

I sighed and leaned against the wall. It was time to face the facts; I really didn't want to go. I just have to accept that. Maybe I should just cancel the date, I could tell them that I suddenly caught the flu that would work right? Suddenly, a thought came back to her head; it was about what Ino said to her.

"_Then I don't see what the problem is! Sakura ever since I met you in ninth grade, I've never seen you accept a date once! You might be shy, but it's time to change! Come on! You are going out with Sasuke-kun on Friday! At least be happy about it!" Ino said in a VERY impatient tone. _

Hey! Ino is right! I should go on this date! Today will be the day when I finally move on with my life! I straightened up and looked at the clock.

Oh my God! I've been in here for five minutes already! I better change fast!

* * *

Normal POV

"What is taking her so long?!" Ino asked for the millionth time.

"I do admit she is taking long," Tenten was growing wary. They have been waiting for six minutes already!

"M-maybe i-if we j-just wait a-a m-minute, s-she'll come o-out," Hinata said hopefully. As if someone answered their prayers, the knob on the bathroom door turned.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata anxiously awaited for Sakura to come out. But when she did, they were shocked to find out what she was wearing. Sakura didn't look bad, but she just looked so plain.

Sakura had a pair of jeans with a designed baby tee. It looked nice, but not for a date!

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"That is no way to dress for a date! Especially for Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed. At that moment, Ino motioned for the other girls to come over, and she whispered something in their ears.

When Ino finished, they all had an evil look in their eyes, and started smiling like crazy.

"…G-guys… what are you doing?" Sakura was really worried. Now she knew how they felt when she gave them the exact look.

"S-sorry, S-sakura," Hinata started.

"It is for your own good," Tenten mischievously added.

'I do not like the sound of this.'

'**RUN AWAY! THEY GOING TO KILL YOU!'**

Sakura turned on her heels to run away, but Ino slammed the door shut. Sakura was trapped. What were they going to do to her?

"…Uh… Hey guys….Can't we just discuss this1—"

"GET HER!"

"AHHHHH!"

10 minutes later

"It took a while, but our job is finally finished," Tenten said, panting.

"Yeesh, Billboard Brow. You didn't have to squirm so much!" Ino said collapsing onto Sakura's bed.

"W-well, I-I t-think t-that she l-looks r-really p-pretty," Hinata wasn't as exhausted, but she had to admit that she was pretty tired for trying to make Sakura get ready for her date.

"GRR! You guys didn't have to pummel me into the ground! If you just told me you were going to help me get ready, you guys wouldn't be so tired right now!" Sakura didn't even look at herself yet. Tenten and Hinata were practically pinning her to the chair while Ino was putting on her makeup. "Are you sure that I look great?"

"See for yourself!" They all said in unison, except for Hinata who stuttered just a wee bit.

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek as she went into the bathroom to see her reflection. When she did have a good look at herself, she was stunned. She looked…she looked…GREAT!

Sakura was really surprised by how her friends got her ready. She was waering a denim mini skirt, a v-neck long sleeved shirt with a tank top underneath that you can see. She was also wearing her hoop earrings, and knee high boots. Sakura really had to thank Ino for her makeup, it was perfect. Not too much, and not too less.

"So…What do you think?" Ino asked excitedly. "Isn't it he best?"

"Wow. You guys really did well. Thank you!" Sakura couldn't hold in her merriment.

"You are so ready for your date!" Tenten looked at her watch. "Oh! It's already 6:00! You have an hour to go, so we better be leaving."

"G-good l-luck on your d-date, S-sakura!" Hinata said as the three girls left Sakura's house. Sakura waved her last goodbyes, and shut her front door.

She took another good look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile at her appearance.

'Ino, Hinata, and Tenten really outdid themselves!'

'**Well of course! You are so ready for your date! I'm so happy you put your past behind and moved on!'**

She sighed, 'Yeah…Me too.'

Sakura had about thirty minutes till Sasuke would pick her up, so she waited for around her house. Hey, she had nothing better to do!

* * *

Sasuke

Sasuke didn't really want to go on this date with Sakura, but he did promise Naruto. But he should already know that he wasn't going to take hime seriously. Sakura wasn't going to be anything different form all the other girls he went out with. It's going to be the same. He's just going to give her a good time tonight, and dump her tomorrow. Then the cycle repeats again.

Sasuke had the whole night planned out. First he was going to take Sakura to a movie, and then for a walk around the park. Finally when they get hungry, they will have a picnic in the park. Once they've finally finished, he'll drive her home.

Most likely the next day, Sakura will bother him like all the other girls did, then that's when he finally breaks up with her. The whole process was really anyway.

'My fan girls will never learn that I would never really date them. I bet if the found out that Naruto makes me go out on these dates, they would probably beg him to make me go out with them. These girls really need to get a clue'

'**Whoa, that was really harsh dude. Have you no soul? Have you no heart?'**

'Hn.'

'**You really are heartless! You know what? I should feed you to the lions**—'

Sasuke was really getting annoyed with his conscience, so he took some mental rope, and tied his conscience to a chair. The he taped his mouth.

'What were you going to say?'

'**Mmmmm!'**

'Finally! Peace and Quiet!'

It was about time for Sasuke to leave his house cough mansion cough and pick up Sakura for their "date."

'Well, I should leave now. I wonder how Sakura will react tomorrow. This should be very interesting.'

'**Mmmmm!'

* * *

**

That is the end of Chapter 4!

Are you guys really reading this because no one is reviewing! I don't care of I only get one review, but it shows that you actually read my stories. Am I really such a horrible writer?

(SIGH) Read and Review:(


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **HELP!ICAN'TFINDTHESPACEBAR!AH!CRISIS!OHYEAH!IDON'TOWNNARUTOBUTIHAVENOETIMETOSULKBECAUSEICAN'TFINDTHESPACEBAR!

Inner Me: Translation – Help! I can't find the spacebar! Ah! Crisis! Oh yeah! I don't own Naruto, but I have no time to sulk because I can't find the space bar!

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

_Flashback

* * *

_

Chapter 5

DING! DONG!

Sakura heard the doorbell ring. It was finally time for her date with Sasuke. She got up from her seat on the couch and made her way towards the door to answer it. Sakura was about to turn the knob, when a thought just occurred to her.

'Wait a minute! What do I say? Ugh! I should have planned more. Um how about…. 'Hey Sasuke-kun.' or maybe…..'What's up?' No, not that, um. Gah! Maybe I should say - '

DING! DONG!

She had no time to think, so she just took a deep breath and opened the door. Sasuke was standing there tapping his foot impatiently, but quickly he regained his posture. He had been waiting for at least three minutes, she could have at least to say sorry for making him wait so long. It wasn't like he wanted to be here anyway, it's all Naruto's fault!

Then again….if Naruto didn't force him on all these dates; he would lose his way of having fun.

"Uh, hi Sasuke-kun. How are you doing?" Sakura said. It wasn't exactly how she pictured the first thing she would say on her date, but at least it was a sentence.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his back, and motioned Sakura to follow him.

Sakura remained silent and followed suit. 'Wow, he's got some really great manners. Why I oughta! Too bad he's just too good looking…..This is not how I thought starting over would be like, but it's a start, right?'

'**Come on you slow poke! He's going to leave you behind at this rate!' **Sakura noticed that Sasuke was ahead of her by three feet, so she quickened her pace to try to catch up.

The silence between the two made Sakura feel so awkward. Sasuke hadn't said anything to her yet, except for 'hn.' Sasuke was still a bit ahead of her, and she was getting really nervous. At the same time Sakura was feeling very anxious, where was he going to take her? She thought that he was going to drive her somewhere, but he just sauntered away from his car in another direction. "Uh…..Sasuke-kun? Where are we going tonight?"

Sasuke stopped abruptly, and Sakura crashed into his back. Sakura mentally punched herself for such the stupid act. "We're going to the park." And without another word he continued to walk towards Konoha Park.

While Sasuke was leading the way for Sakura, he went over the plan in his head. He had the whole night figured out, he had it all planned to the moment he dumps her tomorrow. He even solved his inner mind from driving him crazy.

'**Mmmmm!' **Yep, Inner Sasuke was still tied to the chair with tape over his mouth. It was like heaven to Sasuke. He's never had his head this quiet before, it was always filled with his inner self telling him how heartless he was. It was so annoying!

'Are you having fun?' Sasuke taunted.

'**Mmmmm!'**

'What's that? I can't exactly hear you.'

'**Mmmmm!'**

'Oh. You want to stay like this for the whole night? Okay fine with me.' Sasuke had so much fun taunting his inner self. There were only two things that he thought as fun, tormenting his inner self and playing with a girl's heart. (A/N Talk about heartless!) He was having so much "fun" that Sasuke was smirking to himself.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's smirk and felt uncomfortable. They weren't even talking to each other, and he was smirking to himself? "Sasuke-kun, why are you smirking? Is something funny?" There was no reply from Sasuke, and Sakura felt even more uncomfortable.

'Why isn't he saying anything to me?'

'**Maybe it's your breath!'**

When her inner self said that, she checked her breath silently just to see if it was true. Fortunately, her breath was still peppermint fresh from the breath mint she had before they left the house.

Yet, again Sasuke abruptly stopped, and of course, Sakura bumped into his back again. He turned around to face her, "We're here." Sakura looked over his shoulder and saw that they were there. She saw other kids playing in the jungle gym with their parents, and adults walking their dogs for exercise. "Are your shoes comfortable?"

Sakura looked down at her shoes, but she couldn't process the question correctly, "What?"

Sasuke sighed, "We're going to take a walk around the park, and I just want to make sure that your feet won't hurt because of them."

Sakura looked once more at her boots. Good thing that they were comfortable because if they weren't, she would be getting a lot of blisters. She looked up at Sasuke again, and he was looking at her expectantly. Then she remembered that she didn't answer his question yet. "Oh, yes Sasuke-kun, they are very comfortable."

"Good," Sakura expected for Sasuke to go ahead again, but instead he walked alongside her. This really surprised her because she thought he didn't want to be here.

'Ha! What an absurd thought! If Sasuke didn't want to be here, then why did he ask me out?'

Sakura smiled to herself, and Sasuke and she continued their walk around the park. Sasuke was about to say something to her, but what he thought was impossible happened.

'**HAHA! YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD KEDEP ME TIED DIDN'T YOU?! BUT I ESCAPED!' **

'What the Hell? I thought I tied you up real good! How did you get out?' Great. The last thing Sasuke needed was his inner self bothering him the whole night.

'**Ha! You really thought that you could keep me tied up like that? Don't forget that I am a part of you, I have the same strength!'**

'Damn. I should've tied the rope a lot tighter.'

'**So where was the last time I was talking to you?' **His inner self looked at the girl walking beside him, and a light bulb flashed. **'Oh yeah, now I remember! You really are heartless!'**

Sasuke's patience was at an all time low for his inner self. 'Shut. Up'

'**Any you know what? I should feed you to the lions!'**

'Shut. Up.'

'**And you now what else? You should apologize for your hurtful actions, and -'**

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled, and he definitely got his annoying inner being to shut up. But what he didn't realize until a few seconds later was that he yelled it physically at Sakura.

Sakura was shocked to hear Sasuke yell at her like that. She didn't even say anything! Sakura even noticed Sasuke open his mouth to say something, but she didn't expect him to tell _her _to shut up! She felt like she was going to cry.

'Is this what I get for trying to finally move on?' Sakura didn't feel like being here anymore, and was about to run back home, but Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and turned around to face him.

Sasuke noticed that her eyes looked glassy, and he could see that she was struggling to keep the tears in. Great what was he going to do now?

'Ugh! I didn't plan to make her cry until I broke up with her tomorrow! I'm supposed to give her a great time first! This is all thanks to my inner self!'

"Sakura, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't meant for you." He saw her calm down and take a breath.

"Then who were yelling at?"

'This is really going to hurt my pride, but I need to do this to go according to plan.'

"Well, this might sound crazy, but I was fighting with my inner self." Sasuke couldn't bear to say that to her.

Sakura paused for a moment, and stared back. Suddenly, she dipped her head back, and started to laugh hysterically. This was definitely the reaction Sasuke was expecting. This really stabbed his pride, and crushed it to pieces.

She finally stopped laughing, but she was still chuckling, "So you too, huh?"

Sasuke stared back at her. What did she mean by 'you too, huh'? Did this mean that she had and inner self too?

"Well, Sasuke don't worry you're not the only one. My inner self drives me crazy all the time." Sakura couldn't stop smiling, and here she thought that she was the only one with a crazy inner self. This date started out very interestingly.

Sasuke was right. So she had one two. "Yeah, the can be so annoying right? Sometimes you just want them to shut up."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, and when I do get it to shut up, it's like heaven."

Sasuke took her hand, which caused Sakura to blush. "This date had a very weird start didn't it? Sorry, for being so quiet before. I was going to surprise you with something"

'Phew! My plane didn't get ruined after all.'

"Surprise? What surprise?" Sasuke led the way still holding her hand. He ventured off the path, and walked into the woods. He stopped into a clearing, got out of the way to show Sakura what he was talking about.

"This surprise" Sakura gaped at Sasuke. She didn't expect this. In the middle of the clearing, there was a picnic blanket with a basket. There was no need for light because Sasuke picked the perfect place for the moonlight to shine down on them. Again, Sasuke took her hand and led her to the blanket. They both took a seat and Sasuke set up their plates so they could eat.

* * *

Half and hour later 

"Wow, Sasuke-kun. I really didn't expect this at all," Sakura and Sasuke were both lying on the grass gazing at the stars.

Sasuke sat up, and so did Sakura, "Sakura, we've been on this date for a while, and I know that you already know a lot about me, but I want to know about you more."

Sakura was shocked at what Sasuke said. She always thought that Sasuke was always cold towards people, but maybe she was wrong. "What do you want to know about Sasuke-kun?"

"Well, I know that you moved here in Ninth grade, about three years ago. Where did you live before?" Even though Sasuke was planning do what he does with other girls to Sakura, he felt that he should get to know her more. He just had this feeling of curiosity. He knew everyone in Konoha, but Sakura was still a mystery to him.

"Well, I before I came to Konoha, I used to live in Tokyo, Japan," Sakura started off.

"Really? I have a friend from Tokyo that is going to move here in about a week."

"Oh! Tell me who it is, I probably know who it is. When I used to live there, I knew everyone!" Sakura felt really excited. She might meet an old friend from Tokyo again. She hasn't seen anyone since 8th grade!

"Oh his name is Aku." Sasuke said absent mindedly.

When Sakura heard the name Aku, her mood dropped. She didn't feel happy, but fear.

'No, it can't be Aku. No way. I was glad when I left Tokyo and I thought that I would never see him ever again.'

'**Hey you never know. Maybe it's a different Aku. Go ask what his last name is!'**

"W-what is his last name?" Sakura had a hard time getting the words out of her mouth. She felt like she was choking on her words.

'Please don't say Mir - '

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Oh, it's Miramoto. Why?"

'Oh my God. It is him'

The world stopped for Sakura. She felt a lump in her throat. She needed to get out of there NOW.

Surprisingly to Sasuke, Sakura stood up, "I-I got to go." She was almost running to reach her house.

Sasuke sprang to his feet, "Wait! Sakura!" But she did not turn back, and she disappeared from his view.

'This was not how everything was supposed to happen'

* * *

With Sakura 

Sakura reached her house, and slammed the door shut. She leaned on her door and was gasping for air. She thought of the great time she had with Sasuke, but then it suddenly hit her.

'Oh my God. He's coming back in a week.'

* * *

Yay! Chapter 5 is finally done! I'm sorry for such a late update, but I was so busy with the school and play. But the other reason for such a late update was because of the new one-shot I wrote. I'm so sorry! 

Thanks for all the great reviews! I feel so encouraged now!

SO READ AND REVIEW.

B.T.W. To my anonymous reader "wolf princess" I kind of used your idea. I hope you're happy with it! This one's for you and all my reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked in me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room FILLED with rats. Rubber rats. Rubber rats? They drive me crazy! Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked in me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room FILLED with rats. Rubber rats. Rubber rats? They drive me crazy! Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked in me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room FILLED with rats. Rubber rats. Rubber rats? They drive me crazy! . . .

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

"Speak"

'Think'

'**Inner Think**

_Flashback

* * *

_

Chapter 6

"OI! SASUKE-TEME!" A certain blonde exclaimed on the Monday back to school. Naruto spotted his best friend about to enter the high school, but he was just dying to ask him.

Sasuke turned and saw him, and he waved at Sasuke to wait for him.

3

2

1

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and continued to walk into the school. Naruto's mouth fell to the floor, but the bell suddenly rung. Naruto tried to run at full speed to catch up to Sasuke, but when he was about an inch there, the door shut.

He went and tried to pull the door open, but since it was school, the doors stayed locked once they are closed. Naruto tried with all his might to pry the door open, but of course, it wouldn't open.

He started to panic, 'Oh no! I can't be late again! I already have enough detentions as it is! If I'm late then I'll have to stay…..wait what day is it today? Monday. Let see I have an appointment for Kakashi-sensei today, tomorrow, and Gai-sensei, the day after that, and then Iruka-sensei, the day and the day after that, and…..Oh no! I'm almost booked for half of the first semester! This is NOT good! And getting more detentions means that I will have less time to eat more and more ramen, and beat the record of 1,657,436.5 bowls!'

Naruto started banging on the door, but people were too busy trying to get to their own lockers so they won't be late.

'**Selfish people! Is being early to class _that _important? How about me! At least you don't have detentions until your 50! ROAR!'**

Luckily, Sasuke was the one who heard Naruto's loud clatter, and finally started to walk back to the front door. Naruto excitedly jumped up and down when he reached the door. But Sasuke wasn't doing anything; he was looking at him expressionlessly standing there.

"TEME!" Naruto exclaimed. Of all the times Sasuke chose to be cranky, he chose today?

Sasuke sighed, "What do you want dobe?"

O.O

Naruto blew smoke out of his ears and nose. "What does it look like? I'm locked out!"

"I know that. SO what do you want _me _to do about it?" He replied dryly.

That hit a nerve.

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD! I WANT YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR SO I CAN GET IN SCHOOL! WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK I WANT? TO HAVE A TEA PARTY? IF I'M LATE AGAIN THEN I'LL HAVE A-"

But in the middle of Naruto's anguish, Sasuke opened the door just enough for Naruto to squeeze through. He quickly ceased his irritating whining and was about to enter, but Sasuke stuck his head out of the door.

Sasuke blocked his way into Konoha High, and he just stared blankly ate Naruto.

"No." And just like that Sasuke closed the door once more, and made his way to homeroom.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto was on the verge of tears. Kind of. How could Sasuke do that to him?

But Sasuke whirled back around and opened the door once more.

'Phew! He was only joking!' And just as he was about to step in again, Sasuke's head blocked the way.

"Stop. Calling. Me That." Then, just as before, Sasuke left a screaming Naruto outside.

"SASUKE-TE – I mean – SASUKE! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! I THOUHGT WE WERE FRIENDS! SASUKE!" But unfortunately by that time, Sasuke was already gone from Naruto's view.

His strength was nearly depleted, and it the homeroom bell didn't even ring yet! Naruto called it quits. No on was going to hear him at this rate. Everyone was too busy with their lives.

"Well, it couldn't get any worse, right?"

WRONG

If only Naruto knew that those words were a curse because…..

It started to rain.

"Okay I was wrong. Now it couldn't get any worse.

CRASH! BANG! BOOM!

Wrong again. It started to thunder.

Naruto aggressively looked to the sky, "OH KAMI! I'm NOT EVEN GOING TO SAY IT!"

'It couldn't get any worse.'

SHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The wind started howling and Naruto started to shiver.

"You must really hate me up there don't you?" The wind started blowing in an uneven way, as if it was mocking him.

* * *

Lunch 

Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto since this morning, and he was in all of his classes. Naruto seemed pretty update at him this morning, but he didn't care. His mind was on other things. Then disrupting his view of, well, nothing, he saw Sakura pass and look at him, but quickly turn away to face her friends.

More like Sakura things.

The date definitely did not end in the way he planned. Everything started out fine, he just couldn't understand it.

'**Come On! You're a genius! Think! Think!'**

But his thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud boom of the lunch room door swinging open. The culprit?

Naruto Uzumaki was breezing though the silent lunch as if he did the same thing everyday. The whole lunch room was staring at him, and Naruto sensed the heated stares coming at him, and bellowed, "What are you looking at? Eat your lunch!" Then quickly, everyone resumed back to there business like Naruto didn't barge into the room like a wild maniac.

If Naruto knew what he looked like; then he would be staring at himself, too. Naruto was a hodgepodge. (A/N Hodgepodge is a word) For one, Naruto was as draggled as a dog getting a bath. Two, his hair looked like spaghetti because red leaves were all over his hair. And three, he was nearly blue. People could mistake him for a real ghost.

He finally made it too Sasuke's table with all his other so-called friends, and violently took a seat.

"Naruto I always knew you were a loser, but man, you look like shit." Neji said boredly leaning against his chair.

"WELL, I WOULDN"T LOOK LIKE SHIT IF _SOMEBODY _OPENED THE DOOR FOR ME!" Naruto glare pointed t Sasuke and Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and the rest looked at him expectantly. "Hello! Teme, are you listening to me?"

Sasuke looked up from the table, "Oh you were talking about me?" But it sounded more like a statement than a question.

If only Naruto could punch Sasuke in the face, but that would mean a BIG suspension. "Well DUH! You were the one who saw me outside, and closed the door on me twice before I could even squeeze through!"

Sasuke slammed his fist on the table, "Well, it's not my fault you didn't realize that there was a doorbell on the side of the door to let people know you were out there."

". . ."

"Loser"

"You are so troublesome"

Naruto was lost for words; there was a doorbell the whole time? "B-but! Hey! You could've left the door open for me when I was trying to catch up to you. I had to ask you something REALLY important, but all my anger made me forget!" He thought for a moment trying to remember what he was dying to ask Sasuke. Then a light bulb appeared above his head. "Now I remember! So how was it?"

'I hope he's not asking how my date with Sakura last Friday.' Sasuke thought.

"How was what?" Sasuke almost stuttered because he didn't want to answer what he knew was coming next. But he was too proud of an Uchiha to stutter like that Hinata girl.

"You know, the date with Sakura last Friday?" There was no response from Sasuke, so Naruto continued. "Well, I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to know, right guys?"

Neji perked up a tiny bit, and started getting into the conversation. "Yeah Sasuke, I'm pretty curious to what happened with you two."

"Even though it is too troublesome of a subject to talk about, what did happen between you two?" Shikamaru stopped daydreaming, and the whole table looked at Sasuke with penetrating stares.

Sasuke silently gulped, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well," Neji began, "everyone in the whole school knows that every girl you dated would be dumped by now"

"Yeah, but we didn't hear anything about you dumping Sakura, or hear about anyone crying their eyes out because of you." Shikamaru tapped his fingertips on the lunch table waiting.

Naruto also added with a mischievous smile, "Maybe Sasuke didn't dump her because he realized that Sakura was actually the person for him, and he really wants to get serious. If that's the case, then Sasuke, I'm proud of you for keeping the promise of giving her a chance!"

When Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke heard the words: Sasuke and get serious, they nearly choked on their food. Neji and Shikamaru were nearly on the floor laughing to death.

"Ha! Ha! Sasuke actually getting serious is like my cousin Hinata gaining confidence!"

"Yeah! And that's like saying like I'll never say the word troublesome ever again!"

After a couple minutes of hysterics they gained their composure. Back to I'm-So-Cool-And-Better-Than-you-I-Know-You-Wish-You-Were-Me Mode. "So seriously what happened?" Neji and Shikamaru said in unison.

Sasuke didn't know what to tell the guys. He got rejected? No way. How is he going to tell them? "Well…Let's just say it didn't go as I thought it would. I mean, the beginning was great. It was the same way every date I went on started, well almost. And I was planning in my head how to dump her the next day and stuff like that." Sasuke ignored Naruto's annoyed expression and continued. "But it went downhill after we ate"

_Surprisingly to Sasuke, Sakura stood up, "I-I got to go." She was almost running to reach her house. _

_Sasuke sprang to his feet, "Wait! Sakura!" But she did not turn back, and she disappeared from his view._

"Whoa, So you're saying that you got" Neji looked around so no one could hear, and whispered the next word. "Rejected?"

"I really don't know," Sasuke said in deep thought. "This is different, but what I don't understand what went wrong."

It took a while for the information to sink in them. None of them ever got rejected. Even Naruto. This was a new concept they needed to understand.

Shikamaru broke the silence, "So what are you going to do?"

"I- " Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, but Naruto had an idea.

"Well, there's only one thing you can do, Sasuke. Sakura is sitting right there. Why don't you ask her?"

"But- " Sasuke protest, but they guys pushed him off his seat onto his feet and motioned him to go to Sakura's table.

* * *

With Sakura 

"So spill it Sakura!" Ino said excitedly shaking Sakura's arm. Sakura didn't say anything about her date with Sasuke yet, so it was time she should tell her, Hinata, and Tenten.

Sakura groggily looked up from her food, "Huh?"

"H-how w-was y-your date w-with S-Sasuke, s-she m-means," Hinata spoke up twiddling her fingers. She was still shocked at the sight of Naruto barging into the Lunch room. Even though he looked horrible, she couldn't help but blush at Naruto's crazy antics.

"Oh, well, nothing really happened…"Sakura trailed off wondering what to say next.

Tenten snapped up from her relaxed position, and told Sakura in a firm voice, "Don't you say nothing happened because you wouldn't talk about it the whole day. So stop lying and tell us the truth."

Sakura froze. How can she explain what happened to them? They wouldn't understand anyway! "U-uh….W-well…." She started gasping for air, her mind was all jumbled. WHAT SHOULD SHE SAY?!

"S-Sakura!"

"Breathe Sakura!" Ino was getting worried. Sakura was about to have a panic attack!

Tenten grasped Sakura's shoulder, and looked her in the eye, "Sakura calm down!" Slowly, Sakura's breathing became more controlled, but she was still taking large intakes of air. "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah" Sakura choked out.

"So tell us what really happened" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata said (She stuttered a little bit). But at that moment a shadow casted over the three and Sakura saw who it was with wide eyes.

She took her left arm, and looked at her imaginary watch, "Oh look at the time. I-I gotta go…..I'm going to….Be late…..So see ya!" And like speeding bullet, she was out of the room.

Slowly, the three girls turned around to see who Sakura saw to make her dash away. It turned out to be Sasuke, but he was staring at the door Sakura just left in bewilderment.

Hinata spoke up, "S-Sasuke what did you do to S-Sakura?"

Tenten and Ino looked at Hinata questioningly, but then they remembered what happened to Sakura right now. It was really scary. "Yeah!"

Sasuke looked down at them, and took a seat, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Sakura wouldn't talk about your date with her the whole day. She seemed really upset." Ino said.

"Yeah! She almost had a panic attack when we asked her!" Tenten chimed in.

Sasuke was shocked, "A panic attack? Over me?"

The girls said in unison, "YEAH!"

'What did I do?'

Sasuke contemplated what to tell them because he didn't understand the problem either. "Look, I don't know what I did, okay? The only thing that I can recall that happened was……

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 6! 

Whoa! I left you at a cliffy! In the beginning of the chapter it started out silly just to take a break from the drama from the last chapter.

I worried you with the panic attack didn't I, but this is only the beginning. I expect my next update to be really soon because I have no more essays due, so yay! Also I have a new fanfic out called "Familiar" and it's about ninja life this time, but it's very dramatic. So if you guys haven't read it yet then check it out and tell me what you think!

I already have this whole story in my head, but I want to hear your thoughts! If you have an idea for the plot tell me, and I'll consider it!

Read and Review!

This is dedicated to all my reviewers!

GhostofYou


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Can I ask you a question? Why do we even need to type a disclaimer? I mean I know I'm not Masashi Kishimoto! I know you know I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, right? For the heck of it, who here does think that I own Naruto? Raise your hands! Let's see….no one, like I told you know one thinks I'm…wait! There's a hand there and there and there! Whoa, I didn't think that many people thought I was Masashi Kishihmoto!

"Speak"

'Think'

'**Inner Think'**

_Flashback

* * *

Chapter 7_

The whole week was a blur, like a giant translucent glass was casted over the school. People, events, talk, did they even happen? Nothing was going right; everything wasn't as it should be. The person who was greatly affected by this dramatic outcome was Sasuke. Quietly listening to Asuma's lecture, he was secretly trying to regain his thoughts over the last week. Sasuke was in words, a wreck. Though, it wasn't a noticeable wreckage, it was an inner silent one. No one knew about this battle going on right inside his head, not even Naruto. He looked out the window, gazing at the scenery of a bright sun shining down on the ground as the gentle wind blew the grass. If you weren't in Sasuke's position right now, then you would think of this scene tranquil and calming. To Sasuke it was an abhorrent sight for his eyes to even see. Because of the sun's shining rays, a reflection of the class behind him could be seen, and what Sasuke was concentrated on was the reflection of Sakura listening to Asuma.

Sasuke stared at the same exact reflection for a couple minutes. It wasn't the school that was causing Sasuke to act like this. It was _that _girl, the one who started it all, the one he asked on a date. Nothing he tried seemed to work whenever he wanted to get things straight with her. The only explanation for this was that Sakura was avoiding him. Yeah, that's right, she was avoiding Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since the conversation he had with Hinata, Tenten, and Ino, he's yearned to talk to Sakura. Each attempt ended in a disaster for him, and he never even had the chance to look at her face to face for more than a few passing seconds. Either she looked at her 'watch' and claimed she was late for something, or she simply walked away at the mere presence of him. He can just recall a moment they shared together in the hallway yesterday.

"_Sakura!" Sasuke called, seeing the pink head deep within the sea of people crowding around the hallway trying to reach their class. Sakura obviously heard the sound of her name being yelled out over the clatter of sounds, but when she turned her head around to see who the mysterious caller was, she found that it was Sasuke. She flinched back looking forward, not daring to have a small glance back at Sasuke. "Sakura!" he called once more, trying to get her attention for at least a few minutes. Seeing that she wouldn't try to go see him, he pushed through the crowd. Squeezing through the people, desperately trying to reach his destination, he saw that she was only a few feet away. _

_Finally the moment came when she was right there, right in grasp so he could tap her shoulder and pull her aside. Extending his forefinger hovering over Sakura's shoulder blade, he was about to make his move. Just before Sasuke could even try, Sakura sensed someone behind her, and whirled around. She looked up at the man towering above her wide-eyed. Sasuke opened his mouth to talk to her, but as fast as she turned around to see Sasuke, she went back. Sakura began to speed walk out of the area, using her reflexes to dodge any person in her way._

_Sasuke couldn't just stand and watch his chance slip through his fingers. Once again he had to try, "Sakura!" But as the cry came out of his mouth, Sakura was already turning on a corner, reaching the next class on her schedule. Standing completely still in the middle of the hallway, others had bumped into him, and were about to tell him to move, but looking up to see the person they bumped into was Sasuke they cowered in fear and walked away. Sasuke could feel the anger in himself growing and growing up to the point where he had the last straw. For the past four days he's been trying to have a conversation with Sakura consisting of her panicked reaction at the date. Unconsciously clenching his fists, he looked back at the spot where Sakura had once been. 'Sakura, run now, but just know this. I will find you sooner or later; you can't keep running away from me forever.'_

The memory of that particular even this week made Sasuke's anger flare up. He never had anything like this ever happen to him in the past. Usually, girls were all over him, and he was the one avoiding them, but in this case Sakura did want anything to do with Sasuke. He thought back once more at the date they had last week. Maybe if he went over what happened, it could clarify the predicament he was in at the very moment. Over and over again, Sasuke went through the whole date he had with Sakura. He had to admit that it wasn't like any other date he had with another girl, yet the basis principles were the same. In his opinion, it was going great until they actually started to talk about ourselves. That was how he did every date he had with each girl he had. Sasuke went over the conversation once again, but realized something. It dawned on him really; all he actually learned about Sakura was that she used to live in Tokyo. That's it, nothing more, nothing less, juts that little sliver of information, and it didn't help him in any way. Suddenly, something overpowered him deep inside, a revelation. He lifted his head a little higher, but still keeping his eyes fixed on Sakura's reflection. Sasuke couldn't help but ask himself, 'What about my other dates with girls? Do I even remember anything about them?' Yes, playing with the girls' feeling was an amusement for Sasuke, but now that he looks back, did he even learn anything about the people he dated? Sakura's position was no different from anyone else. In fact, it was the same, he knew nothing about them. But those other times were different; he didn't really care about them or their feelings. But Sakura, she was a different case.

Sakura wasn't like any other person he's ever gone on a date with before. While he never had a deep concern for the others' emotions or well-being at the time, now it was a little different. He still didn't really care about them because he never had a connection with them; he just went out with them for his own petty amusement. He just felt a tinge of guilt; in fact, it was such a small amount that it was undetected by himself. Sasuke did feel that he shouldn't have gone and played with their emotions just for the thrill of breaking someone's heart. He realized now that it was wrong, but he knew he couldn't change his past, now matter how much he wanted to. Just like in the past, he could always let go of Sakura, and leave her life and never turn back. However, deep down inside, Sasuke knew he couldn't do that. No matter how hard he could try to let her go, he just couldn't. There was no explanation for this, it was just happening right before his eyes. All he knew was that there was just something about Sakura that gave him a feeling of anxiousness, like something was going to happen to her.

* * *

Sakura 

Sakura was quietly sitting in her desk, listening to what Asuma was telling the class. The lesson was in blunt words, dull, but there was nothing else that Sakura could do. Looking down at her empty notebook page, she picked up her pencil, and started to take the notes that she was supposed to be taking ten minutes ago. The lead point of the pencil grazed the with sheet making a small line, but she could not continue. Her hand dropped the pencil beside the place where he notebook was sitting onto the brown wooden desk known as her seat. Sakura just didn't want to do anything right now, her mind wasn't in it. Instead of taking the notes like any good student would do, she just watched and paid attention to every word that was coming out of Asuma's mouth. Since it was a wasted effort of trying to write down anything, she decided that she should close her notebook to leave room on her desk. As she reached for the notebook to close it shut, she accidentally hit the edge of her desk. This caused Sakura's pencil to roll of the left side of the desk onto the floor, and then it rolled just a few feet away from her left foot.

Sakura bent over to reach for the pencil, just so she wouldn't distract the class from whatever they were doing. Her hand was right there and the pencil was just in her grasp, but it was just too far from her grasp. So she shifted her seat just a few inches closer, and tried once more. Then she finally touched the smooth side of the pencil, and was able to lift it off the ground. Just as she was about to regain her composure in her seat, Sakura saw a familiar face, and then she realized that it was actually Sasuke's. Quickly, she straightened her back, and turned back in Asuma's direction. First, she couldn't write down the notes, but now here concentration capacity was at zero. Sakura thought about it once more, and then looked back at Sasuke. It was the wrong move to make because he was looking right at her, and both their eyes met, but she quickly spun her head as is she had whiplash. Sakura looked back down at her desk for a moment, and after a while decided that it was okay to look again. But instead if turning her entire head around, she looked from the corner of her eye at Sasuke, except, this time Sasuke wasn't looking at Sakura anymore. Sasuke was just looking out the window, fist clenched, and Sakura had no doubt that he was in deep thought.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke wasn't moving his body, and concluded that he wasn't going to move for a while. She adverted her gaze back to the front of the class, and continued to listen to Asuma's lecture, but yet again she wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about all the mishaps that happened this week. Sasuke had been trying to talk to her the whole time, but she never gave him the time of day. Sakura was trying to avoid him at all costs. If she didn't talk to him, then there was no chance of her seeming _him _again. So far, that was the plan, and it was working. 'For now,' Sakura thought as she tightly gripped the pencil she picked up not too long ago.

Sakura sighed, 'Oh who am I kidding? How can I possibly believe that I'm going to be able to avoid him?' She felt so distraught right now, and no one could help even if they tried to. The little voice inside her head, the inner Sakura was trying to tell her something. It's been a while since she actually talked to her inner self because, not only was she avoiding Sasuke, but it was everyone. Sakura was shutting out from her life, building a giant wall around herself, so no one could penetrate it. But just this once, Sakura was open to listen to what her conscious was telling her.

'**You want to avoid him? Do you mean Sasuke or _him?'_**

Sakura thought about it for a moment, it was a good question actually. Who was she really trying to run away from? Was it Sasuke? Or was it _him_? She really didn't know the answer herself. Everything was so simple in her life, as if nothing could go wrong. At least that's what it felt like until she went on that date with Sasuke. 'I'm not sure, but I feel like I want to stay away from both of them.' It was true. Maybe it was both of them that she didn't want to see. It was very possible. Actually, it made perfect sense! Sakura thought that if she avoided Sasuke from talking to her or even see her, then she could avoid having the possible contact from _him_.

'**You know Sakura, you can't run away from it. You and I both know that something like this was going to happen one day. Even if you didn't go on that date with Sasuke, there was no way of knowing whether or not if _he _was coming back.'**

Sakura looked back at her past, starting from the moment _it _happened. Her conscious was right—even of it was annoying most of the time—there was no possible was for her to know what was going to happen. It was true; Sakura knew that deep inside of her that her past was going to haunt her one day. But she shoved that worry away, hoping to hide from it, hoping for it to never reach the real world. It was like white out, no matter how many times you cover it, it will always be there, you can't see the mistake, but people can see the mark it left. She knew that she couldn't keep running away, but it was the only thing she could hold on to.

Then Sakura remembered once more how Sasuke was trying so hard to have contact with her. At times, she thought that maybe she should give him a chance, and maybe he'll leave her alone, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Every time she tried to give him a little chance, her breathing became more rapid, and her instincts told her to get away as fast as possible. A memory from yester day popped up in her head. Now that Sakura thought about it, she realized that it really was a close one.

_Sakura was walking in the middle of the crowd that gathered in the hallway desperately trying to reach their class before the late bell rang. She was in the midst of it all, lost in a sea of people looking for a way out to get rid of the claustrophobia. The people around her were moving so slowly, and there was no way of moving in this crowd. Inch by inch Sakura was moving closer to the classroom that was just around the corner. "Sakura!" She heard a voice calling her name from behind her. It was a faint call caused by the awful din caused by the other students, and despite the distance from the voice and her, she could still hear the call of her name. _

_Sakura looked back to see who was calling her from such a far distance. She peered over the heads of many other students, and saw that voice belonged to Sasuke Uchiha. Shocked at the fact that he was trying once again to talk to her, Sakura looked forward not having the guts to look at Sasuke for the smallest glance. The crowd wasn't moving any faster, and Sakura needed to get out of there before Sasuke came over. "Sakura!" She heard it again, but this time she ignored his call, and focused on trying to find her way out of this maze of people. Then suddenly, Sakura felt cold all over, stomach tightening, she felt a presence behind her. Turning her body completely around, she was bewildered that the person towering over hr was Sasuke. Sakura wondered how Sasuke could possibly get here so fast, but she looked at the crowd again, and realized why. His mouth opened to begin to say something, but before he could say a single word. Sakura ducked and dodged between the people in the hallway. There was absolutely no time for her to stick around. The crowd lessened toward the end of the hallway, and she didn't have to dodge anyone else. Just as she turned the corner she heard Sasuke call her name once more, "Sakura!" But she was already around the corner, leaning on the wall trying to catch her breath. _

'Yes, that was really close. I don't know what I'd do id he'd actually been able to speak to me.' Sakura thought to herself once the reverie ended. She looked back at Asuma, then her desk, then the floor, and back to Asuma. But before she did, she stole a quick glance at Sasuke. Funny, he was still gazing out the window paying no attention to Asuma. It was like Sakura, her attention span was deadly low today, and hopefully Asuma wouldn't call on her for an answer or something. She looked at her hands and saw that her right hand was still grasping the poor feeble pencil like a mad-woman. Chuckling to herself, she looked at Sasuke once more, 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' Then without notice, he looked back at Sakura, and she turned away. 'I want to know, but I don't want to ask. It's okay, really.' She gave a sigh of relief, Sasuke stopped staring at her. His penetrating gaze was intimidating, and made anyone want to hide under a rock, even her. Yes, she felt relieved, but deep within her core, she knew something was going ton happen today, something bad, but she just couldn't out her finger on it.

* * *

Sasuke 

Sasuke has been scrutinizing the outside view before his eyes. He quit looking at Sakura's reflection because it only made his frustration grow, right up to the point where he felt like could explode. During his glaring contest with the window, he felt something looking at him, looking at his back. The feeling would not cease, and he checked who it was. Sasuke saw that it was Sakura stealing glances at him, but once he checked, she would always turn her eyes away from him. How many minutes have passed since this class started? For Sasuke, it seemed far too long, like it had been an eternity since he left the school. He couldn't remember anything going on in classes. A blur, a shade, blinders hiding his vision from the truth of the matter. The ticking of the clock by the classroom's entrance was ringing in his ears.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The constant ticking made Sasuke feel as if it was a death sentence. Counting down the moments he had left on this Earth to spend his days. Yes, that kind of death sentence. In Sasuke's head, the ticks were uneven going faster and slower at the same time. It sounds crazy, but considering the rough week he had, it wasn't unpredictable. Looking out the window was getting tiresome, but the sunlight seemed to remind Sasuke of something. Something that was important for him to remember, but he couldn't remember anything. Maybe in the future it will come back to him, but for now, Sasuke turned his attention away from the window. Yet, he did not turn to the front of the class; instead, he looked down at his desk, thinking of the thing that he was supposed to remember. The only distant memory he could grasp was an event that was happening later today. Something about Tokyo, but nothing he tried helped him remember.

_RING!_

The school had finally rung, and the class poured out of the classroom, like a stampede running away from danger. It was Friday, and the students were restless to get out of school, only high school can do that. Sasuke slowly sauntered to his own locker, and spun the combination on the lock, pushed up the button and opened it. The whole day he was overwhelmed with a lethargic energy, so it was no surprise how slow he was really going. "Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's voice was heard a hallway away, and Sasuke waited two minutes, before Naruto turned the corner.

Once Naruto was actually in front of him, Sasuke told Naruto expressionless, "I….Told….You….To….Stop…..Calling me that."

O.O Naruto looked him weirdly, "Te—I mean Sasuke, did you get enough sleep last night?" But Sasuke wasn't listening to him, and began walking to the exit. "Sasuke! Hello!"

"Hn," Sasuke said to Naruto before completely leaving him behind. Sasuke had no time to talk to Naruto he had other things to do. Sasuke was a very busy sixteen year old, and his schedule had no room from Naruto's idiot behavior. For example, Sasuke had to….uh….well you get the point, he was very busy. Anyway, Sasuke was walking the sidewalk in the direction of his mansion. That's when he saw it. The flash of pink he'd been hoping to see for a long time, walking in the opposite direction of where Sasuke was going. Presumably going to her own house, or whatever she lived in.

Sasuke saw that she was glancing around the area, as if to make sure no one was following her. And Sasuke had a feeling that the person was . . . him. He turned his direction around, but was careful to stay a good distance between them, so she wouldn't know that Sasuke was on her trail. He followed close behind quickly hiding behind an object every time Sakura would turn back around to see who was behind her. Sasuke had been following her quite some time, and he was beginning to get weary of the watch, jump, and get out of the way method he's been doing. At first, he was moving at a fast speed, but each time, he got slower and slower.

Then suddenly, Sakura looked, and he had no time to recuperate, and she saw him right there, following her. Her eyes widened in fright, and she began taking steps backward starting to run away. When Sakura went back, Sasuke moved forward, trying to get closer to Sakura's position. There was no exchange between the two for the longest time, the silence was too much. Sasuke looked directly into Sakura's eyes, trying to read what she was really trying to hide on the inside. "Sa—"Sasuke began to say, but then Sakura did something, that caught Sasuke off guard.

She began to run.

Sakura was a good ten feet away from Sasuke, and he began running too. They passed two blocks already, but neither would give up. No slowing down, it was just run, run, run. As Sasuke was trying to catch up to her, he realized something, 'Man, she's pretty fast!' But then it came back to him, the conversation he had with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

_Sasuke contemplated what to tell them because he didn't understand the problem either. "Look, I don't know what I did, okay? The only thing that I can recall that happened was that we went on the date, and had a good time. Then it went downhill when we started talking about something. I think I said something to upset her because she ran off without notice, but I have no idea what I said. That's all that happened I swear."_

_Hinata looked at the two other girls in confusion, "A-are you sure that's all?"_

_Ino rubbed her temples, "Yeah she seemed really upset today."_

_Tenten looked at Sasuke with sad eyes, and responded, "Sasuke I think I believe you, but I don't know. Something's wrong with Sakura, and none of us knows what's going on inside her. And we are her best friends."_

'_That's why I'm going to find out' Sasuke thought, clenching his fists._

The distance between the two didn't change, and Sakura seemed like she was getting closer and closer to her house. It was just one block away, and she was about to cross the street. The only problem was that, she didn't look both ways before stepping out into the street. That's when Sasuke saw it; a car was coming full speed ahead at Sakura and wasn't slowing down. "Sakura! Watch out!" She looked up and saw the car coming at her, and ran back to the curb, but Sasuke was catching up. Right now she was trapped, and there was no place to go. Sakura decided that the only place she could possibly turn to is going through the alley to her right.

She ran to the alley, and Sasuke soon followed close behind. He was getting closer because Sakura had no idea where she was running. Then the worst thing that could happen to Sakura happened.

Dead End.

Sakura turned around, but she was trapped between the red brick wall, and Sasuke approaching. He was right there, about four feet away, and then stopped. Sakura tried to make a run for it, but the ally was too narrow for her to squeeze through Sasuke. But it was worth a try for her because she took her chances. However, Sasuke was too fast, and grabbed her shoulders before making her escape. She jerked backwards, and Sasuke took her back to the dead end and held on to her shoulders firmly. Sakura tried to avoid his penetrating gaze by closing them tightly, but it was no use. At some point she opened her eyes once more. Jade met onyx. The two of them just stood there silently panting, trying to catch their breaths once more. After about five minutes, Sasuke and Sakura's gazes did not falter, and Sasuke began to speak, "Sakura…."

* * *

End of Chapter 7! 

WOOT! WOOT! WHOA! THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOO LONG! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I HAVE TO SAY, I THINK THIS IS THE BEST I'VE DONE SO FAR. I ACTUALLY PUT IN MORE DETAIL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW HOW I DID, AND I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

P.S. I have two new one-shots again, and I'd really appreciate it if you also look at them too. THANKS!

Dedicated to all my wonderful readers, but mostly my reviewers. You keep me going!

GhostofYou


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **So, Yeah . . . Hmm. . . . I don't own Naruto . . . So . . . yeah

"Speak"

'Think'

_Flashback_

Last chapter:

After about five minutes, Sasuke and Sakura's gazes did not falter, and Sasuke began to speak, "Sakura…."

* * *

Chapter 8 

Chests were heaving, and there was absolutely no sounds coming from the two. The only thing heard was the passing cars on the street not too far away. Sasuke still had Sakura trapped, holding firmly on her shoulders, so she wouldn't try to make a run for it. He stopped what he was about to say because after uttering the first word, Sakura began squirming. At first, it was just a slight moving of her shoulders, but as the minutes passed between them, she began wriggling out of his grasp. For a girl, Sasuke had to admit she was fast and strong. Who knew she had it in her? But fortunately for Sasuke, he didn't let his guard down for a minute. After the hell he's been through the past week, he couldn't trust Sakura at the moment. Her constant struggles, only made Sasuke grip tighter and tighter until finally her struggles ceased. She looked up to his face, and he tried to read what could possibly be on her mind, but all he saw was a blank. It wasn't until Sasuke examined her eyes more closely that he noticed a change. They were the same shade of green, but this time, however, they showed a duller feature to it. The luminousness of her eyes was gone, replaced with a plain green that once were her viridian color. But mixed with the dull was also something else. Something Sasuke knew all to well.

With no doubt, he concluded that it was the fear in her eyes. It wasn't the fear you get watching a scary movie or simply seeing the sight of something you find disgusting. No, it was the fear that made you crawl under your covers at night to escape your pain. The fear that gave you the paranoia to always watch your back without any trust in anyone. The fear that gives you the chills, breaking a cold sweat behind your neck walking down a street, even on the brightest of days. This kind of fear was like no other feeling, and is nothing you could possibly imagine. It is the fear that can only be conjured from the worst of your nightmares, knowing that you'll never escape them, no matter how far or fast you run. Sasuke couldn't turn his attention anywhere else except for Sakura's eyes. Because it was the same sense of horror every time he heard a certain name. He didn't know what caused Sakura to have this feeling, but from his experience with a certain parenticide, he knew that it must have been something abhorrent.

**Sakura**

Sakura sensed Sasuke looking deep into her eyes, trying to find an answer, or some clue to anything that was happening. But she couldn't let him or anyone else in the world find out what was going inside her head. The things that went on inside her head, were far too dangerous to be let out in the open. No one should ever see what horrors await for them if they do open her up, but she will never let that happen. The penetrating stare Sasuke was giving her was too much to handle. With all his power, he was trying to break through Sakura's outer shell, and search within her soul. It was futile to even think of evading his hold on her. His grip would only constrict tighter. She could feel the bruises located on her shoulder blades from the last time she attempted to wriggle free, and learned a lesson to not try and leave. In her position, there wasn't really anything for her to do, but she hated that stare Sasuke was giving her. Sakura looked to her left, and to her right through the corners of her eyes, but the only place left to go was down. She tilted her head downwards to shield herself from Sasuke, at least for the moment, bangs covering her face. As she was still hanging her head, she could hear a faint grunt from Sasuke that showed annoyance. But nothing was going to let Sakura give away anything. Her lips were sealed . . . for now. Sakura continued looking at the asphalt ground of the alley, rethinking her life. Where had she gone wrong? And then she remembered _it_, and she realized why she was like this. Sakura could feel the hot tears on the edge of her eyes, threatening to pour out, but she blinked a couple times to make them go away. She had to be strong, she promised herself. She wouldn't let Sasuke see her break down in front of him. There was no chance of the happening. 'I hope . . .'

But as the moments were passing, Sakura could feel her conscience giving her a faint fatal warning. Something was going to happen today, but she couldn't grasp anything from her muddled memory. Sakura had to ask herself countless times, yet no answer was given to her. _Whoosh-shhh! Whoosh-shhh! _The noise of the passing cars alerted Sakura's senses. How the sound mocked her. The familiar sound of people were so close, she could almost feel their presence. Sakura thought it to be so ironic. She was so close, but yet so far from where she wanted to be. Was their no escape?

**Sasuke**

Sasuke felt a tinge of annoyance when he saw Sakura moved her attention to the ground covering her face from his view. They haven't said a single word for a while, and Sasuke felt that they should say something, but what? He the sun, on his left side, and he concluded that it was almost five o'clock in the afternoon. If there was anytime to start his interrogating, now would be the right time. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke went back to Sakura and waited one more moment to begin. "Sakura" he said sternly. Sakura heard his call, and picked up her head slowly, carefully avoiding his gaze. But she didn't answer him; she just stayed passive with no movement at all. Sasuke didn't wait for a pause, or wait for her to answer. "There are questions that I need to ask you, and you _will_ answer them. I don't care if I have to force them out of you because I'll do whatever takes."

Sakura's breathing became shallower as Sasuke said his speech. 'He's going to ask me questions? And he's going to make me answer them?" Just like in the lunch room last Monday, Sakura began to feel dizzy and her thinking was becoming all jumbled, but she wasn't yet at the point where she couldn't breathe. However, from her point of view, it seemed like it wouldn't be long until she had another slight panic attack. Sakura didn't look at Sasuke, and wouldn't give him any sign that she was listening. 'I will not tell him anything, even if it kills me.'

But Sasuke paid no attention to this. He came to talk to Sakura and that was what he was going to do. "Sakura, I have many questions to ask you, so just listen to me first. Why did you run on my date without a warning? It was so strange, what made you leave? I tried chasing you to get an explanation, but you were gone from my sight before my question was answered. As a result, I went to contact the only people I thought that could answer me, even if you wouldn't. But instead of feeling clarified, I was only filled with a bigger enigma when I heard about you panic attack from Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. But don't think that's all they told me. This slight panic attack wasn't just some random happening, they said that when they mentioned my name and the date we had last Friday, it was the cause that triggered the attack. All week, I've been trying to contact you in some way or form, but you keep running away from my sight. When I was near, you cowered in fear and wouldn't even look at me. At first I thought to myself that you probably didn't like me because of personal reasons, and maybe I should leave the matter alone. However, all those moments of running made me realize there must be something more. Something you're not telling me. So here it is: the reason I've been trying to set you aside was to ask you about the sudden change in yourself. The school has always known you as the bright girl who always brought light into people's lives, but now there's been a drastic personality change. You haven't been talking much, your mind seems to always be somewhere else, it's like you've gotten darker. Sakura, you've got to listen to me! Something's wrong with you, and don't try to hide it. I can see it in your eyes. The fear and anxiety you always seem to have. It doesn't seem like it, but I can almost relate to what your feeling, trust me. Please, tell me what's going on inside your mind. What inner demons are haunting you?" Sasuke finished what he had to say, and panted afterwards. He's never been more concerned about anything like this ever in his life. He almost couldn't believe that whole oration came from his own mouth. It was if it betrayed him. Sasuke always thought of himself as a solemn person who wouldn't give a second glance at anything if it wasn't his business. But this time was different, he had to say it. And it was true, he could almost relate to what Sakura could possibly be feeling. Ever since his parents died, he's always had the fear of meeting the killer. Always scared that he was somewhere lurking in the corners waiting to kill him, like it was almost his turn to leave the Earth. And the killer was his own flesh and blood. Itachi Uchiha.

Yes, Sasuke had been traumatized from his parents' parenticide, but in his mind, he thought whatever Sakura was going through was much worse. At a time, Sasuke was acting the exact way she was, scared and anxious. Then he changed to his cold demeanor, also earning him the title of being one of the cutest guys by the girls of school. But even when he was cold and felt all alone, he always had someone to turn to. Although it doesn't seem like it, Naruto was always there for him and was his best friend. Sure, they always fought, and Sasuke did think he was an idiot, but Sasuke always had someone to turn to when he felt like he was bottling his emotions up to long. But Naruto was the only person he could ever talk to because Naruto knew what Sasuke was feeling from the start of their friendship. But Sakura was a lot different. Unlike Sasuke, she had no one to talk to. She kept her inner battles within herself to deal with, and talked to nobody. Sasuke always had someone who could understand him, but Sakura has no one. How could she let anyone understand, when she wouldn't tell anything to people, even her friends? Deep inside, Sakura was just lost in a maze that she created, and now, she can't escape, but Sasuke—never thinking that he was even doing this—was willing to help. "Sakura answer me."

**Sakura**

Sakura watched Sasuke in disbelief, and started chuckling. But it wasn't a friendly chuckle; instead it was a mocking laugh that showed Sasuke he was mistaken. She couldn't believe Sasuke actually said those things, and expected Sakura to answer him. There was no way she was going to spill a word to Sasuke, no way in hell. He really thought he could relate to what she was feeling inside. The absurdity of the idea was ridiculous! Was Sasuke tearing himself apart like she was? Was he feeling his heart being ripped out like she was? Was he trying to find away to escape this horrible life like she was? Well, Sakura didn't think so. And he really thought he could empathize with her, how idiotic! "Sakura, I said answer me!" Sakura heard Sasuke bellow to her. Obviously, she hadn't been listening, and had no intention of answering him in any form. Looking him right in the eye, Sakura tried to look her fiercest, and defiantly shook her head. As she was shaking her head, a crazed grin could be seen bending upwards on her cheeks.

Seeing Sasuke's shocked expression made Sakura feel remotely alive. Such a wonderful feeling knowing you've refused to someone was powerful as Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes widened, and a scowl was growing on his face, and this only made Sakura's grin grow. This was the first time in days that Sakura actually felt a tinge of an emotion besides anything negative. But this emotion was short lived because Sasuke's patience was running low as he gripped harder and harder until Sakura felt as if she was about to explode. Quickly, the grin was wiped off her face, and all that was left was a void. A void with no hint of any emotion. She looked dully at Sasuke, as he was searching for the right words to say. His face contorted—eyes closed, eyebrows furrowing downward, and his lips were pursed together—like he was thinking way to hard. Sakura eyed him with curiosity, and the moments passed, and still nothing. Could this be a chance to escape? But unfortunately, Sakura found out, Sasuke's hands dug into her even when she was breathing.

Suddenly, Sasuke's face shot up, causing Sakura to jump up in surprise at the random action. "Sakura," he began. "You will tell me."

"No."

Sasuke was trying to hide his boiling anger, Sakura could plainly see, but she paid no attention. It was written all on his face, in a blood red maker written in bold that only Sakura could see. It was only then that Sakura realized how tired she was. For nearly twenty minutes, she was stuck in the same position with absolutely no chance of movement. She was feeling cramped, and her muscles were aching and screaming. "Sakura, tell me." She heard his deep voice again. It was so familiar, bringing chills down her spine.

"No"

**Sasuke**

What was wrong with her? Why wouldn't she tell him anything? So many questions buzzed through Sasuke's head. And looking at Sakura's face only aroused his questions more. She just wasn't cooperating, and that made him boil. He asked Sakura once more to tell him, but the answer was the same. It was a defiant "no" spat in his face. This was it. In life there's a certain line were people shouldn't cross. Ever. And for some, the line is located in different intervals. For the oh-so famous Sasuke Uchiha, the line was pretty far for anyone to cross, unless you were a certain someone. But Sakura, she did something that never even crossed Sasuke's mind. Sakura erased his line, and moved it much higher. Then she jumped over it about twenty feet. To put it simply, she pushed him over the edge.

(A/N Can't you just imagine that?)

Taking his clenched hands on Sakura's shoulders, he began moving her forward and back, in a medium powered shake. All the while he was doing this, he had to firmly yell straight to her face. "Sakura! My God! What the hell is wrong with you!? Stop trying to hide everything from the world because it just isn't working! You really think I'm the only one who's concerned? Think again. It's all of your friends! Why can't you see that?!" Sasuke ceased shaking her, but Sakura turned away from his sight, looking back down to the cold, black asphalt ground. "Don't you ignore me!" Sasuke began to shake her once more, except with more force. "Sakura just let it out. You can't hide forever. Sakura just work with me here!"

Two words.

She snapped.

"You know what? I have questions of my own to ask you. Why do you want to know so badly? Why do you even care? I can handle everything on my own. Can't you just mind your own life? What's so interesting about mine?" Sasuke remained silent but Sakura went on, even when the silence he was giving her was too awkward. "But wait Sasuke, here's my jackpot question. Wasn't I just a little toy for your own sick games? That's why you asked me on a date in the first place, isn't it? It's all just a game to you! Surprised? Someone finally deciphered how your mind works. First, you ask a girl out on a date, then make her fall head over heels, and when she least expects it. BAM! You drop the news like a nuclear bomb. 'It's over.' That's how everything is with you. Even me. I was next on your list. And I—I can't believe I nearly fell for it, but now—now it's different. So if you think I'll really believe this act you're wrong. Since I'm just a toy, why don't you just go and find someone else to mess with, and just leave me be!"

Sasuke was lost for words. Suddenly, the tables were turned, and Sakura was the one asking questions while Sasuke faced the ground. He couldn't help but ask himself. 'Why am I doing this?' But there was no answer to his question. Sasuke had to face it. She was right. Sakura was his plaything, just something to keep him busy, and then to have fun breaking her heart. . . .At least, it started out that way. Was it the same? Did that even matter anymore? It's true, he did want to break up with her, just for his own sick entertainment, but still . . . Was he still the same Sasuke Uchiha he was two weeks ago? It didn't feel like it. Sure, Sasuke _looked_ the same, but did he _feel _the same? Is this new Sasuke good or bad? Thinking about it, he realized that he wouldn't even be here if he didn't ask Sakura out. He would probably on a date right now, without even knowing about Sakura existence. Sasuke cursed mentally for foolishly making the choice of even meeting Sakura. It got him nowhere, and it messed up his beliefs.

But was it that bad?

Sasuke had to admit that if he never met Sakura, he'd be the same old player never really growing up. Did he miss being that man? Did he even want to turn back? If he could turn back time, would he change it? Sadly, the answers Sasuke wanted weren't written in a book, and there was no way he could think of to find it out. There was no explanation, but he it was obligatory to try and talk to Sakura.

She looked at him expectantly, and Sasuke began very slowly. "I want to know because—because I don't know." Sasuke paused, and chuckled looking to the sky. "I really don't know, and that's the problem. I mean, why don't I just leave you alone? You're right, you did start as my play toy—well it started out that way. Part of me just wants to let go of your shoulders, and quietly leave this alley, to never talk to you again. But there's something that's keeping me here, and I won't leave until you tell me."

Looking in utter shock, Sakura glanced at Sasuke softly, but shook her head. "No, Sasuke just please leave me alone, everything is . . . everything is just . . . _fine_."

But Sasuke wouldn't buy it, "I don't believe you, Sakura. Just tell me. Sakura don't be scared, you can trust me . . ."

Then suddenly, two dull green eyes stared back at him in disbelief.

**Sakura**

"Sakura……"

But she tuned out everything else coming from Sasuke's mouth, and focused on the words that kept ringing inside her head. She tried with all her might to erase it from her memory, but it stayed. It stayed lodged in her brain.

"_Sakura don't be scared, you can trust me."_

It was the same exact sentence _he _said to her before it happened. Memories flooded within her, passing before her eyes. Abruptly the rampage of reveries stopped to one in particular that occurred three years ago. One that still haunts Sakura today.

"_Where are we?" Sakura said as she stepped out of the jet black convertible. She didn't have the slightest clue to where they were. It was about 7:30; he and Sakura were running a bit late to the Friday night party for their friend. She wasn't stupid; she knew that the party would be held in a different location after they got scolded for wrecking the house before. 'But who would have one here?' Sakura couldn't help but ask herself. They were in downtown Tokyo, and its appearance made chills run down her spine. It was really dark, and the only source of light was coming from the moon and a single dim flickering streetlight twenty feet away. He didn't answer her question and continued walking, so she ran up to his side and grabbed his arm._

_He stopped and looked at her, but his features were shadowed by the building in front of them. "Don't be scared Sakura, you can trust me." He started walking again, but Sakura didn't feel any safer. Something was wrong. _

That little scrap of memory ended, and Sakura felt her chest tighten. 'That's where it all began . . .' Her breathing became shallow, and her eyes darted looking for an escape. She needed to get out. But her actions did not go unnoticed. "Sakura what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked at her with worry, but Sakura couldn't breathe. Uneven sucks of air came rushing through her lungs, and her mind became muddled with different thoughts, feelings, and memories. Sasuke tried to call her name again and again, but Sakura seemed somewhere else. "Sakura! Are listening to me? Sakura!" He tried shaking her, but nothing changed. Sakura's back was against the red brick wall the whole time, so Sasuke brought her forward, and moved a foot away from the wall. Her legs began to ache with a burning red hot fury. "Sakura! What's wrong?!" He was looking down at her, slightly shaking her, but something about this position brought another chilling memory to Sakura.

_He brought her to a room on the third floor of the building. The stench was very musty with the sharp sense of mothballs. The minute she walked in, her olfactory senses were clogged, and she felt a bit dizzy. He opened the door with a small key, and Sakura stepped into the room first going to the window on the far side of the room. It was so dusty, and the window was no better. She could see nothing through the window. Trying to wipe away the grime off the window, she had to wonder. 'Where was everybody?' A sound ripped through the air, causing her too whip back. _

_SHHHH-THUMP!_

_The sound of the door slamming shut was the cause. Sakura ran to the door to get out, but to her dismay it was locked. 'Where did he go?' Yelling out his name over and over again, no response could be heard. Then the cruel reality hit her. She was all alone, in a place she didn't know. It was an alien feeling. Gripping her hands on the ice cold door knob, she tried prying the door open with all her strength. Then a low creak stopped Sakura in her tracks. Maybe she wasn't alone. Maybe he was still here! Straining her ears to find the source of the creak, she was led deeper in the apartment room. It was like a maze, and she knew that if she got lost, she might not be able to find her way out until morning. All the rooms she passed had there doors closed, she dared not to open them. At the end of the last hallway, she found the only room with door open wide, and figured that this is where the person was. _

_The room was dark; Sakura couldn't see a thing until she opened the blinds covering the window. When the light got bright enough, she could see the interior of the room. There wasn't much in there, except for a wooden night stand with a broken lamp, and a neatly made queen bed to the right of the window. The faded dark blue color of the room made Sakura's stomach drop. 'Who's here?' SHHH-THUMP! The door slammed shut behind her, except this time was different. From the shadow, a hand was pressed against the wooden door. Fear crept up Sakura, flowing through her veins. "W-who's there?" Out of the shadows came the person. Sakura closed her eyes, as the footsteps got closer and closer to her. Silence. Body heat was radiating to Sakura, and she knew he was in front of her. Slowly, she opened her right eye, then her n left, and looked from the person's feet, making her way up to his face, and sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you. For a minute I thought—wait, what are we doing—" _

_She was cut off, as he held on to her shoulders towering above her. She shivered by his touch. This was a foreign feeling to her. Under normal circumstances she would have embraced this moment, but this sudden contact brought a feeling she never thought she'd feel around him. Fear. "What are you—" At mid sentence she stopped, because she looked closer at his face. His black pools did not show any consolation, but a different emotion Sakura did not welcome. Peering at the dark blue walls then back at his eyes, she knew what was mirroring in front of her. Terror took over, and she jerked back from his hands to the door. But like before, the door was locked._

"_Looking for this?" he was swinging a different copper key from his forefinger. Laughing it off, he stuffed it in his pocket. He was walking towards the door. _

"_G-get away from me!" Sakura screamed as he was coming towards her. With all her heart, she wanted to scream, but she knew it was futile. The whole building was deserted. When he got close enough, she ran to the window once more. She could still see his silhouette, and was thankful for the moonlight. He was unmoving, and stayed glued to his spot. It wasn't bright enough for her to see his full facial features, but what she could see haunted her. Luck wasn't on her side, because she saw the light getting dimmer. Turning around and facing the sky, she saw a sinister cotton ball cloud moving in front of the luminous moon. There was nothing she could do as her surroundings went pitch black. There was no noise coming from him, and having no idea of his position, she could only screech blindly at the room. "J-just keep away!"_

"_Come on Sakura, you know you want—"_

**Sasuke**

Right before his eyes, he could see Sakura losing herself. Shaking terribly, she was unaware of the world around her. Tears began falling down her cheeks, and she kept mumbling incoherent words or terror. "Sakura! Sakura! Come back!" Nothing. "Sakura!" A jolt came from her as she came to, but the way she looked at him made Sasuke shudder. "Sakura, what—" But instead of finishing his sentence, he was met with a strong shove. The breath was taken away from him, and he staggered backwards meeting the hard brick wall behind him. Grunting in pain, he massaged his back. Sakura was looking blankly at him. Trying to get on his feet, he managed to pant out, "Sakura." Sasuke predicted what was going to occur next, and saw that he was right.

She ran.

"Wait!"

**Sakura**

It was nearly dark, and the sun was setting quickly. All Sakura knew was that she had to get away. There was no time. She wasn't only trying to run away from Sasuke, but something that she knew she couldn't escape. Her past. The sound of cars disappeared a while ago, so she continued running up the sidewalk. Tears continued to fall, and her vision was getting blurry from the wet salty tears. What happened next surprised Sakura because she bumped into the chest of a man, landing on her back on the concrete. Rubbing her head in pain, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to subside. Half expecting it to be Sasuke, she slowly looked at his feet up his legs, up his torso, and stopped at his face, realizing it wasn't Sasuke. Lost for words she looked in horror at the man in front of her. A deeper familiar voice erupted from his mouth.

"Hello, Sakura."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

'Oh. My. God.'

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 8

Nice suspenseful chapter right???? I updated really late, and I'm SO SORRY! YOU"VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME!!!!!! I have really good reasons why it was so late listed below, but first….

Tell me what you thought of this chapter, I worked really hard because it was a late update. This suspense is only the beginning so REMEMBER that!

**TOP REASONS TO SUCH A LATE UPDATE:**

1. The play was coming up really soon, and my part was pretty big, and I HAD to go to rehearsals whether I wanted to or not.

2. My All-City concert was coming up very close, and I didn't even get to look at my sheet music.

3. I was working on a "you tube" video with my friends

4. Volleyball was so vigorous; I literally fell and bruised myself in new places each day.

5. When the play DID come, I felt so nervous I had to go over my lines over and over again.

6. My STUPID Social Studies teacher was being the idiot that he is.

7. Volleyball did not end until 5:00 and I got do tired

8. Three words: ATLANTIC CITY SUCKS!

9. School took a lot of my time.

10. It really stinks when your younger siblings hog the computer.

I think that pretty much sums up my hectic month. I will try to update fast, but I can't make any promises because my spring break is next week. OHH AND PLEASE……

READ AND REVIEW!!

GhostofYou

-

-

-

-

"Come on guys, I said I was sorry!!!!" Runs away as angry mob forms. "NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I was just brought the most horrible news ever . . . I don't own Naruto! OH THE HORROR!

Last Chapter"

"Hello, Sakura."

Chapter 9

Quit. The exact definition of this particular word is "to stop trying, struggling, or the like; accept or acknowledge defeat." Disappoint. Its definition ranges to a variety of interpretations, but this would be the most accurate, "to fail to fulfill the expectations or wishes of." Two words, invisibly linked to one another forming the exact effect. Two words, easily remembered, embedded into the mind. Two words, difficult to say, even to the strongest of people. Two words, unnoticeably deteriorating your hopes of doing anything. Two words, becoming more powerful with each utter of its name. Two words, found lodged into Sasuke's head, exterminating any other kind of thought from entering his conscience. Isn't it ironic how it takes a lot of stamina and patience to grow stronger, but in one single instant it can all be taken away? Quit and disappoint. With these two words it will slowly eat at you sucking your perseverant nature, leaving nothing behind. No one ever likes to give in, but in the painful times in your life, it's the only thing you can do to possibly stop it all. Stop it from happening again.

The force of the shove Sakura gave to Sasuke caught him off guard, causing him to ricochet against the wall of faded red bricks. Pain shot up his spine as Sakura paused for a moment, then quickly running out of the narrow alley way, leaving Sasuke behind. Trying to call out for her and massaging his strained back, he realized his actions were futile unless he decided to play cat and mouse soon. Getting ready to begin the chase once more, the sting from the contact of the wall came back, and Sasuke had to put his hands on his knees taking deeps breaths. He was losing time fast, Sakura must have been a far ways off, but judging from her distraught appearance, he concluded that she must not have gone that far. The tranquil breaths were helping him, but each time he tried to go and look for the girl, the pain always came back, forcing him to go back and start the process again. After about three more trials, Sasuke leaned on the brick wall where he was previously pushed upon and slumped downwards sitting on the cold black asphalt ground. Staying there for a few minutes wouldn't hurt because there was no way he was going to head home after all the trouble he's been through already this week. As soon as he felt the strength to continue his search, he would do it. All it took was time and patience. While he sat there he looked up at the clouds, the one Shikamaru always seemed so preoccupied in looking at. Sasuke had to admit; they were very peaceful and took his mind off all the drama happening on his once straightforward life. Swimming across the sky very slowly, he replayed the whole meeting he and she had right there in the alley. Play, pause, rewind. Play, pause, rewind.

_Looking in utter shock, Sakura glanced at Sasuke softly, but shook her head. "No, Sasuke just please leave me alone, everything is . . . everything is just . . . fine."_

Sasuke was used to people telling lies to him, it happened all the time. It was always the same, but it never really affected him that much. His peers, who were usually his fan girls and the occasional, would always try to sympathize or empathize with him, pretending like they understood. But in reality no one really did understand, except for the selected few whom he called friends. Empathizing or whatnot was a difficult thing to do with Sasuke, he couldn't blame them, but it still made him a bit irritated. The lie she told him, however, made his blood boil, seething in anger. It wasn't fine, no matter how many time she tried to convince him and herself, there was no way it would be fine. Lies. All of it, lies.

_Then suddenly, two dull green eyes stared back at him in disbelief._

Something he said, triggered something in Sakura's head, nothing good, he knew. But what?

000

He was unmoving, looking down at me with the all knowing eyes that were so familiar to her. It was like a second house, but it was definitely not a home. The tears had ceased a while back, but staring into his calm collected face made it feel like she was tearing herself apart from the inside out. Heartbreaking. It brought so much back. She didn't expect to happen this soon. Still on the ground, hands behind her and knees bent, she just stayed where she was, not daring to attempt to run in fear of what might happen next. Even if she tried to go, she knew that her legs would probably fail her and leave her in a worse predicament; like glue she was stuck. It was so easy to run from Sasuke, but _him_ . . . he was a different story. No amount of words could describe how she was feeling inside. She was torn. She was shocked. She was in denial. It was finally happening to her, but she would not allow herself to accept it. It's been bugging her the whole time, and now it's true. Keeping her eyes down, not wanting to look at those eyes again, she got a small amount of courage and looked up once again.

She was looking directly into the belly of the beast.

000

"_I don't believe you, Sakura. Just tell me. Sakura don't be scared, you can trust me . . ."_

It came back to Sasuke, what he said before she began freaking out on him. He analyzed his exact words over and over, but nothing was making any more sense than it did a week ago. He was still locked in the dark room, Sakura hurled him into. All he told her was she could trust him, how could that arouse any trouble? If it were him, he would at least feel calmer, but she was a different story. If it were anyone else, they'd be lucky enough to have him actually attempt to help. Actually, they would probably faint in bewilderment before he could help them, and then wake up and faint again, but that didn't matter. Sasuke wanting to be a help was out of the ordinary, a probably once in a while thing. Leaving others problems to themselves and not butting in was what he was accustomed too. Nevertheless, there was always that _one_ person who didn't go by the regular drum beat, and this _one_ person was who Sasuke was now chain linked together with. Even if he despised it, her problems were now his, and that just upset him. He couldn't pull away. 'Why do I have to care so much?'

And then he remembered it, the fear in her eyes that reflected his own not so long ago. In that brief silent moment, a small connection was made. Although Sakura might not have known it, he knew it was true. Sasuke could see a deeper story leading to what Sakura was going through. It was the same emotion that he had once suffered with, but in her eyes, it looked much worse than he could imagine. They were the same, but they were still miles apart, on different levels. How far, he didn't know exactly, but he knew it must've been pretty distant. He knew how she felt, and he knew how much it could hurt. It was a wound that wouldn't heal, instead it would get more infected, deeper and deeper it went through your skin. Finding the location was near impossible, maybe it was in your head, your arms, but most likely your heart. But even if you did happen to find and know where you were hurting, there is no cure for this kind of pain. The world's best scientists can't find the cure; it was all embedded into the soul. Thus, one would be left fighting by themselves. At one point he shut himself out from the whole world, but it never helped him, only made him more miserable. It sounded crazy, and he couldn't believe half the things he was thinking, but it was the sad truth. The truth was, as much as it killed and stabbed his pride, Sasuke needed to know what was going on.

000

His facial features still looked the same, but she had to admit, he looked more mature. A lot can change during the course of three years. However, she also changed during three years, and she didn't buy the good guy appearance from him one bit. She tried to show that she wasn't afraid of him by looking angry, but it was no use. Trying to look him straight in the eye, she scrunched her face, showing no mercy, but it didn't last long because he stayed passive. Looking at her with no acknowledgement, her face faltered and she forced herself to look back down. Furious was the total opposite of what she was really feeling. Just seeing his face always gave her the chills, and now it was like ten times worse. Still, he did not move an inch, but kept peering down at her with those hollow, unfeeling orbs called eyes. To the normal pedestrian—which there were none anyway—it would look like two normal teenagers who accidentally bumped into each other. It was so much more. He was practically looking through her, examining her whole being. There was no way he could be trusted. He was as predictable as technology. One minute, everything is going as planned when suddenly it crashes.

Whatever was going through his mind was impossible to know. There was no way to know.

000

Turning his attention away from the clouds, Sasuke looked at the wall in front of him. It was where all this started, looking at it made his words come make instant replays come back more frequently than ever. The pain was almost subsiding, and soon he would go looking for Sakura again, even though the probability of him finding her was close to none, and even if he did happen to find her, the chances of her talking to him was even less. For a long time, he kept his mind on what just occurred that he almost forgot what day it was. Friday. It was the second Friday so far on the school year. Why was its date so haunting? He couldn't remember what, but he knew the feeling all to well. Sasuke felt the constant nagging of the sense that he knew something important for him was supposed to happen soon. But ever since the date last Friday, he's been too preoccupied. He's felt it ever since then, but he always put it aside waiting to patch it all up later. Maybe it will be later than he thought. Procrastination wasn't a good trait, and now Sasuke regretted putting it behind because now the feeling wouldn't subside. Sasuke searched inside his conscious to hopefully find a clue or something. Nothing. Nada. Zip. No use in trying to remember, it wouldn't show up anyway, maybe he was just imagining things.

It wasn't until the exact moment that he noticed it was all quiet. He was too busy trying to decipher what was going through her mind that he didn't notice that the sounds of passing cars or walking friends were suddenly gone. The only one there was him and no one else. Him and the narrow alley. How wonderful. Odd, from what Sasuke could see, it was like a ghost street you see in those old western movies. The road was completely empty, so most likely Sakura wouldn't be there. Possibly, it was time to make his move. Sasuke moved forward, beginning to stand, the pain was practically gone but he didn't feel like searching, not yet. There was still time. He needed to figure things out first. Anyway, there was always next week, but most likely there would no be chance of communication, especially after what happened today. Sasuke went to talk with Sakura just to get some answers, it was nothing much to ask for.

What he got was nothing close to what he expected. Continually shaking her gently, he looked down at her with worry. Sasuke had no idea what triggered her panicked state, the only logical explanation was him. He was the one who started it all, but how? How could simple questions be able to shake someone up, especially Sakura? Unfortunately, there was no way of knowing what was going through her mind. There was a force field protecting anything from getting in or out. The mind is a complex thing, whatever was going on in her head, Sasuke assumed, should definitely not be left alone. Who knows what might happen to her, it could get worse and worse. Sasuke wanted to know various things that only she could answer, what did he say that made her run off like that, is she hiding something, why did she have a panic attack after the utter of his name?

After receiving no clarifications, his expectations sank. Sasuke was indeed disappointed, not only in the fact Sakura wouldn't tell him anything, also because it seemed like the world didn't care. Whenever he tried to make something better, it always turned for the worse. Maybe this was some sort of omen, a sign. Maybe he wasn't supposed to pry into Sakura's world. Maybe he was supposed to leave her alone while she suffered with no help from anyone. It didn't seem like she wanted some anyway. This was just another one of those things that no external force should tamper with. The path he took was taking him one step forward, two steps back. He was getting nowhere. Perhaps, it's what it is meant to be. Why should he care? Will this somehow change his outlook on the world? Sasuke scoffed at that perception. 'Like helping her would benefit me. Yeah, right.' She didn't need him, so he most likely didn't need her. Life was better anyway before all the drama. He should just go ahead. Go ahead and quit.

Those eyes. That expression. The horror mixed with these two. The tears.

No!

There was no way he could go and say it was time to give in. No way. Not even if someone bribed him. By doing just that, he would be simply handing over exactly what she wanted. He went through so much to make it this far and he wouldn't let that single thought allow him to lose it. Quitting would make him lose so much, his dignity and his pride. Sasuke started something he didn't want to get involved in, but it was his conscious that told him he had to end it. He'd not only be giving up on himself but giving up on Sakura. There had to something he could do, nothing was impossible. Pride was taking over; Sasuke was going to do whatever it took. The time of day was pretty late and Sakura would probably be home by now. Sasuke rested too long, he needed the strength. If he couldn't find Sakura now, next week he would push himself to force the answers out. Nothing could stop him now. His mind was set.

000

Gulp. Breathe. Calm down. Okay. No. Just. Don't. Show. Him. Just. Breathe. Clear. Your. Thoughts. Clear. It. All. Away. Stop! Don't. Move. Futile. All. It. Ever. Was. Even. From. The Beginning.

It was the endless cycle of words she kept telling herself as she sat there. Constantly, she had to convince herself from breaking down, she had to be strong. She had to make it through; it was as if her life depended on it. Her eyes were still kept down, staring at the sidewalk below her. The feeling in her legs was going away after staying on the ground for so long, and the scrape on her hands from her fall felt warm. Slowly bringing her hand up to her face, she saw the tiny stream of sanguine liquid oozing out—it wasn't much but she knew she would have to clean it up later. Putting pressure on her right hand, she wiped off the excess blood, and waited for the beat of the sting to diminish. Like a fading drum the beat was a quick staccato weaning into a lethargic low thump. The wound stopped bleeding, so there was no use of putting pressure on it, and focused on something else. Her eyes traveled from the left to the right, to him till they finally trailed behind her. The stare stayed there for a while, until she knew nothing would happen. There was no sign of Sasuke. He probably wouldn't come anyway. The way she pushed him even surprised herself. Never would she ever picture herself do that to him, even if it was to escape his grasp. Hurting him was the last thing on her mind, she didn't really care for his well being but she hoped she didn't cause too much damage. If she did do anything permanent, she'd have to live knowing that she did it with her own hands. But the likelihood of that actually happening was very improbable. Anyway, it wasn't her fault that she had to use force to get him off her, she needed her own space. Wasn't it him who was always chasing her around school? Wasn't it him who she was constantly running from?

The way he kept on following her around was irritating, and she'd been hoping he would quit it and leave her alone. Well, she got her wish. But now . . . looking at her present situation, her wish wasn't quite the same. _Still_ he did not move, nor did he say anything else besides the lurid greeting minutes before. She could feel it though, he was staring right through her. Don't. Look. Up. Another glance back. Still no Sasuke. She growled to herself, when she doesn't want him at the moment he's there, and when she needed him to be there, he wasn't. Talk about _great_ timing. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't warming up to him, no, she just wanted him to but in and she could get away. But something wasn't right; could it be possible that she was missing an important fact? Whatever, she just hoped something would happen to distract him, anything.

"So how have you been?"

Sakura heard the noise, but had no clue where it came from and gasped when she realized it came from above. Finally he said something, and he was looking expectantly for an answer. The way he asked her the question did show some sincerity, but it was camouflaging something else, she knew all to well. Looking up she didn't respond, just mirrored a silent answer blankly. This seemed to arouse some annoyance because a flash in his eyes showed. Raising his right hand over his head, she thought he was going to hit her, but he brought it down to his head and stroked through his spiky blond-tipped brown hair sighing.

"Don't tell me you're still sore about . . . you know." He took a step closer, but as he did she scurried backwards. She didn't want him anywhere near her under any circumstances. When he noticed how she quickly retreated, he went back one step to where he started, yet she did not move. Trying his luck he lifted his left leg, but saw that she was already threatening to get away, so he went back. Sighing, he replied, "Come on, it's been three years. Just get over it already."

"You expect me to get over it?" she finally answered in a small voice that you'd have to strain your ears to hear. She hadn't talked for a while, and the sound of her own voice was quite surprising to her. "I can't after what happened!" Stopping she looked up to see his expression, but it did not change, nothing she said ever seemed to effect him not now, maybe never. Just as her strong demeanor came, it went away, and she began talking to the floor. "How can I? What do you expect me to do? Forget all about it, and go through life as if it never happened?" She couldn't explain it. It felt exhilarating. After three years, she could finally make him pay with her words. Maybe by some chance guilt would take over him, but she doubted it. She was beginning to shake, yet she couldn't stop herself, it wasn't out of fear, but anger that was bottled up inside of her for so long. "Well, I'm sorry I can't. There's no way that'll ever happen. What's done is done, and you can't change that! You have no idea, do you! You don't know what I've been through, so don't you even think of telling me to leave it behind me!" Finally, off her chest, but there was still so much she wished she could do yet couldn't. She wished that she could let go. She wished her fear of him would go away. But most of all, she wished she had never met him in the first place. Of course, she knew this would never happen. No matter how hard she would try, it would always be there, coming back at the worst times. That's just life works doesn't it? When you least expect it, the worst comes and there's nothing you can do. Saying she was surprised was an understatement, he didn't show any concern for what she just told him, instead he looked frustrated. Unknowingly, she just struck an enormous nerve.

He began moving forward once more, but in a faster pace toward her. "Stop, don't!" She tried making him go away, but he kept going on until he was directly above her, staring her down. There was no effort to escape, she just sat there wide-eyed. It came back. It took over her, causing her too be stuck on the sidewalk like glue. Terror. The shadow from his tall body covered her, his emotionless eyes penetrating through her. He said nothing. What she could decipher from his face was that he was seething with anger, he was just holding back. With every passing moment, she was waiting for what he would do next, she wondered if what she said was too much, she wondered if he'd _hurt_ her. Closing his eyes and then opening them, his mouth quivered for half a second, and then stopped. 'Here it is.' A deep chuckle erupted from his mouth, Sakura was confused, but she decided against saying anything.

"You're right, I don't know, but now that I think about it, it would be better if we got rid of our past. I know I can forget, however, you, you are a problem. And do you know what I do with problems? I get rid of them . . . permanently." Replying in a very sardonic manner, he started chuckling again. She knew he was being sarcastic, but there was still the little voice in her head telling her he was serious. Permanently? Did that mean . . . The realization haunted her, and she silently moved her lips to form the single word he meant, kill. Seeing the word that outlined her mouth, he started talking again, "You don't really think that I'd do that would you? But you know, you have to remember the promise you made to me back in Tokyo, or else . . . well I'm sure you remember the rest." At first, she didn't know what he was talking about, but the memory of what she promised him came back to her. It was a hard thing to do, but she had to do it. There was no choice.

"What," she began, pausing after uttering the first word, "are you doing here?"

Slowly, he bent down, until he was eye level with her. Getting closer to her face, Sakura tilted her head away, but he kept her from doing so. Whispering into her ear, she heard his words along with the hot breath coming from him. "Didn't you hear? I'm here because . . . I'm going to your school."

Freeze.

He didn't move from his position, his body heat was radiating to her, but she didn't push him away. There was no way, she couldn't believe it. He was going to the same school as she was? It must be a mistake. Looking at him in disbelief, she silently asked her question, and he seemed to understand and shake his head. So it was true. It. Can't. Be. Then she noticed how close they were, his face was right in front of her, there lips inches from meeting. Swiftly, she turned away, and he stood up again. "Why? Why are you here?"

"Aku Miramoto?"

A yell came from behind her, and she turned to see who it was behind her. When she saw who it was, it all came back to her. The voice in her head wasn't wrong, it all led back to her date with him. Clearing his throat, she went back to looking at Aku.

Smirking he looked down at her and whispered, so she could only hear, "That's why."

000

Sasuke stood up and started moving away from the alley, the pain was completely gone. The time since he and Sakura talked was a long time ago, and he was almost positive that looking for her would be futile, but he did anyway. When she ran off, she went up the street, so the best guess he could make was go up the street. He was walking up the lone blocks by himself, it was so odd though, this whole side of Konoha seemed empty. Since he knew he wasn't going to find Sakura anyway, Sasuke simply wandered up the street looking at the houses and stores and such. He also hoped by some chance he would happen to run into her, but he just kept his pace not attempting to go any faster.

Two blocks, still no sign of her, the chances were now sliming. On the other hand, he could always go by her house, and ask her, but he figured that she would tell her mom and she'd call the police on him thinking he was a stalker. There was no way Sasuke was going to start any confrontation with the police or worse, her parents. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw two figures ahead of him, changing the empty scenery. From far away, he couldn't tell who the people were, but one looked extremely shorter than the figure in front of whoever it was. There was the small urgency to sprint to see who it was, but if Sasuke were to do that, he would look like a complete idiot. One of the most important things for a Uchiha to do is to keep his cool, being the idiot was Naruto's job anyway.

The closer he got, he could almost make out the feature of the taller person, no, it definitely was a male. Sasuke was about a block and a half away when he recognized who it was. He almost mentally slapped himself, of course, how could he forget? Today was Friday, the second week since school started. Sasuke knew something was happening today, and right in front of him was living proof. He wasn't sure if his guess was correct, but he was ninety nine percent sure of it. In Sasuke's book there was only one solution to find out who it was.

"Aku Miramoto?"

The guy looked up, and Sasuke was sure it was him, so his pace quickened as he got closer. The shorter person was definitely a female, who it was, he had no clue, it wasn't until he finally came close enough to see the pigment of her hair. Sakura. Somehow she had gotten on the sidewalk ground and was facing Aku, she turned around to look at Sasuke. Her eyes widened in shock and turned around to Aku once more. Surprisingly, Sasuke found Sakura, what coincidence; he finds her and him at the same time, at the same place. How bizarre. Was he missing something? Leaving that behind him, he quickly reached them, and stood there first looking at Sakura. She wasn't looking at him nor was Aku, her stare was more aimed to the ground below her. The enigma about it was she was on the ground, just sitting there, she didn't even attempt to get up. Looking questioningly at Aku, he didn't say anything to him. Asking Sakura wouldn't do anything, so Sasuke changed the subject and aimed his attention to Aku. "When did you come here? I totally forgot about you, I was preoccupied with . . . things," Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura and wondered of Aku noticed, but his expression didn't change so he doubted it.

Aku lifted his left wrist revealing a plain wristwatch, "Maybe about an hour ago, my mother went to our new house while I wandered the streets of Konoha. I wondered if I was going to bump into you, but I bumped into someone else." This time he stole a glance at Sakura, and Sasuke noticed. Now he knew why Sakura was on the ground, the two men looked down at her, but her eyes were still glued to the oh-so wonderful sidewalk. "Of course I knew who it was," he continued. "As you may or may not know already, she used to live in Tokyo, so we're not complete strangers. Isn't that right Sakura?"

No answer.

Sasuke noticed some uneasiness in the air, and offered a hand to Sakura. She looked up at the two, but instead of grabbing his hand, she turned away and staggered up to her feet. Expecting for some ridiculous chastisement aimed for Sasuke, he was quite bewildered to find that she stood looking at Aku intently, and he stared back. Their eyes met and were locked with each other. Sasuke had no idea what was going on, and chose to watch and see what was going to happen and not interfere. From what he could see, Sakura's eyes were tearing up, and as he was about to say something, she abruptly brushed passed them and ran toward her home. This time however, Sasuke did not chase after her, he watched her disappear into the horizon. Sighing in exasperation, "I don't know what's wrong with her, do you?"

There was a pause, "No . . . I guess I don't"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 9

Ok guys, I finally made it to the two month mark, so I'm getting better aren't I? School's not over for me until this Friday and hopefully I can update faster! So guys do your thing and READ AND REVIEW!

GhostofYou


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Blech, I don't own Naruto. But if I did . . . think of all the havoc I could cause . . . hehehe.

Last Chapter:

There was a pause, "No . . . I guess I don't"

Chapter 10

Apocalypse; the end of the world as we know it. Some believe that this occurrence won't happen for billions of years. Some say that with our careless actions we, as human beings, are already slowly leading Earth to its end. But who's to say how many years Earth will still be here? Who's to say that that is the exact amount of time left? No one because, perhaps, the apocalypse has already happened—at least to some. Of course, she was a part of the "some." Not many people can understand how their worlds "end", maybe because the life they are living blinds them. Maybe because they choose not to know, in fear of it happening to them. Or maybe, just maybe, their world did end, and they just didn't notice it yet. Whatever the reason, apocalypse doesn't completely refer to the physical state but also to the emotions. Just before your eyes, everything you once knew will be gone, everything you loved will be gone, and you'll walk the earth unconsciously while the mind is trapped in a void. There wasn't really anything to cure this, but sometimes there were the couple people who were able to put back the pieces that were broken so long ago. How long it takes, it's impossible to say, everyone is different; hopefully others will be able to follow their footsteps in the future.

Two weeks. Two weeks was all it took for her world to crumble. Sakura's world. Only sixteen and it seemed like everything was against her, making her life miserable. Wasn't it just a few years ago that she, the new girl, perhaps found a new, real home at last? Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that she was having one of the best summers of her life with her three best friends anxiously waiting for the start of their junior year? And wasn't it just a few days ago that all she knew and trusted fell because _he_ had to come back? Come back from her past. Come back to her life. Sitting cross legged on her twin sized bed, leaning on the back wall, Sakura sighed heavily, as if it could simply take all her stress away. Alas, sighing doesn't get rid of them, and neither did much of anything else, but there wasn't much she could do. Silently thinking clamed her jumping nerves throughout the whole weekend so far — it was a wonder how she didn't go insane — and she found herself doing the same. 'Today is Monday, September 18. It is the start of the third week of school, but instead of a somewhat safe-haven, it will become hell. Luckily, I have two hours until I am forced to meet my doom.' Sakura's first thoughts startled her, it was a little over dramatic, yet she couldn't deny the truth weaved within those words. Sighing — she seemed to be doing that a lot these days — she tried looking at the upside of things, 'Well, I get to see my friends again . . . but that means having to experience their scrutinizing stares. I get . . . is there an upside to this? At least, if I'm at school, then I won't have to be under surveillance of my parents, whose stares are a million times worse than my friends. One upside against how many downsides again? Oh yeah, one hundred.'

Straightening out her legs to prevent the beat of pins and needles, Sakura brought a new atmosphere within the room. She yawned, and for once she realized how tired she was. Her alarm clock had no need to wake her because once again, she had awoken panting from yet another nightmare — the third one to be exact. When she jerked up from her once peaceful sleeping position, she realized that she still had a little over and hour till she would hear the buzz of the clock. Of course, Sakura knew that she could've fallen back asleep, but she had two reasons preventing her from doing so. One, she was all set to leave, so there was no point. Two, she knew that if she did happen to fall back asleep, she would only jerk awake again due to another dream. Staring at the ceiling, Sakura let yet another yawn escape, and couldn't help but analyze her life so far. Like hypnosis, she felt herself spinning — drifting — into a light sleep. 'Maybe I'll just close my eyes, just for a little bit . . .' And there she went, drifting, to one of the only memories that were anything but horrible . . . a far off memory . . .

"_Where are you taking me?" Between her giddy giggles, she managed to say that one sentence as he was guiding her through with his hands covering her eyes. Hearing no answer, Sakura was filled with a sense of excitement and anxiousness. He was always like this, giving her a great surprise to brighten her day. She didn't even consider him as close as a normal guy, he was so _different _— but in a good way. His hands were still blocking her vision when he stopped, and could hear the sound of a car door opening. Helping her inside and putting on her seat belt, she could feel his hands lifting off her face, but he beckoned her to keep them closed. Following his orders, her eyes were shut tight, but it was a strenuous task to stop the urges of peeking. Out of no where, Sakura could feel a smooth cloth being pressed against her face, and tied around, creating a blindfold. The roar of the car's engine vibrated; they were finally moving. "Where are you taking me?" She asked again playfully._

_She wasn't sure if he was looking at her or concentrating on the road, but she could feel his hand grasping hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. How she loved his touch, it always gave her a secure feeling; she knew she would be able to trust him. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it? Just hold on tight, we're almost there." Although she couldn't see him, she was sure he was giving her one of his smiles again. 'There he goes again, being all mysterious.' Smiling to herself, Sakura sat there patiently, playing with her hands, waiting until they finally reached their destination._

_It seemed like fifteen minutes had gone by when suddenly the car went into a slow stop. He turned the ignition and closed the door behind him, going around the car to open Sakura's door for her. Reaching for his hand, she had to ask, "Are you going to take off my blindfold now?" Answering with a simple "nope", he carefully led her up some stairs, through a door, and as soon as they entered the place, she was blasted with cool air-conditioning. _

"_Just a little more to go Sakura," he canted to her. She could barely contain her excitement, as she was seated in a chair, and immediately she knew they were in a restaurant. Her hand lifted to the knot behind her head, but before she was able to even feel the fabric between her fingers, his grabbing it and placing it down on the table. "No cheating! I'll take off the blindfold, but still don't open them until I say go." Carefully, his hands unknotted the blindfold, lifting it off, but she dared not opening her eyes. Sakura knew he spent a lot of time and effort on this, and she didn't want to ruin it for either of them. Through her eyelids, she could see the little light, and could tell that it was well lit. But the question was: Where were they? The squeak of a chair against a wooden floor filled her ears; her hands were taken in his and finally he told her, "Okay Sakura . . . go."_

_Sakura's eyes fluttered open — it took a moment to adjust to the brightness — and she found herself sitting in the center of the restaurant. But it was no ordinary one, it was the one that she's always wanted to dine in, but was too expensive for her alone. How did he find out, she didn't know, "I — I can't believe it. How — I don't know what to say. This — Thank you!"_

"_Happy Birthday, Sakura" _

_Zzzz! Zzzz! Zzzz!_

Gasping for air, Sakura jumped up from her sleeping position, eyes darting to the source of the sound that woke her up. But it was only her alarm clock, telling her it was time to wake up. She gave a nervous laugh, and stood up to cease the constant buzzing. As silence once again found refuge in her room, she plopped on her bed, her back facing the ceiling. That moment she realized that her cheeks were wet, 'Had I been crying the whole time?' Turning over on her backside, she thought about the dream — more like the memory — she just had. What caused her to think of this one? She had to admit, this was one of the only one that didn't make her cringe, yet it made her shed a few tears. It made a dent in her heart to relive that night once again; was it because she knew that no matter how much she hoped, wished, and prayed that things will never go back to the way they were? But she didn't stray on the matter to much, she still had a while before school would start, 'Maybe I'll just lay her for a while . . .' However, instead of anything happy, her mind was filled with another "dream" . . . haunting her once again . . .

"Sakura, wake up! You're going to be late for school if you don't come down now!"

Sakura woke up with a start, and saw that thirty minutes had elapsed, and had that much time till school would begin. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes, and trudged downstairs with her backpack. She took a seat at the table, and poured herself cereal and milk, after all breakfast was the most important meal of the day. But as she looked at the cereal floating in the ocean of milk, she didn't feel hungry and shoved it aside. The whole time her mother had her back turned to her, washing dishes Sakura guessed. "Sakura you better get dressed, otherwise — oh, you already are . . ." Her mother turned around, and looked contemptuously at the uneaten bowl in front of her daughter. Sakura saw the question in her eyes, and tilted her head to the table. She seemed to be doing that a lot — focusing on whatever was below her like it was the most fascinating thing in the whole wide world, when it clearly wasn't.

Her mother looked at her with a worried expression, and let herself walk over to the table and take a seat before her daughter. Sakura, however, didn't even give a glance upwards, like she didn't notice what was happening around her. Clearing her throat quite loudly, she tried to grab Sakura's attention, but she still wouldn't stir. "Honey?" Sakura knew that her mother was there, and she was well aware that she was trying to have a nice mother and daughter conversation with her, but she didn't want to. Huffing a small "yes", she gave her mother a small bit of that satisfaction that she was listening. "Is something bothering you?"

Sakura hated questions like this. 'There's no such thing as a stupid question.' The fact of the matter was that there _was_ such thing as a stupid question, and this happened to be one of them. Obviously, something was wrong, she was her mother! Shouldn't they know things like this? But the reason Sakura hated this particular question was that she hated answering them. Especially because of the dilemma she was facing right now. She didn't want to tell her the truth, she couldn't tell her the truth even if she did want to. Getting some strength within her, she willed herself to look at her mother, "No." The answer seemed to disappoint her; did she want to hear some heartbreaking sob story?

She pursed her lips at her, and folded her hands asking more firmly, "Sakura are you sure?" Sakura nodded her head to assure her that everything was just dandy, but whatever she did, her mother didn't seem to be buying her responses. "Come on, you can tell me anything, seriously, what's wrong?"

Now her anger was rising, "Why do you _always_ automatically think something is wrong? Maybe I'm just not hungry, that's all. And if you excuse me, I'm going to be late for school." She shot it back at her mother, venom with every word she said. Reaching down to get her backpack, her mother's hand swiftly pulled it back just as Sakura was about to leave. She tried tugging harder, but her mother wouldn't let go of her bag, and she was forced to stand there, glued to her spot. This was like the movie that was on TV, full of drama every minute, but this wasn't some stupid scripted scene. It was her own life playing in front of them. "Mom let go, I'm going to be late." Tugging once more, her mom wouldn't give up.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Her mother's voice was booming, echoing against the walls. Sakura silently thanked God that her father already left for work a long time ago; otherwise, she'd be having hell right now. If you thought her mother was harsh, you definitely haven't met her father. "Don't think that I don't notice what's been happening. Coming after school, running into your room, never coming down except to eat, and sometimes that doesn't happen! And how much sleep have you been getting?" She paused to hear her daughter grumble a low "enough", and continued her little lecture. "Sakura are you listening to me? I don't care if you're late, but you're not leaving this house!"

She had enough of this. Sakura didn't care anymore. She didn't care if she hurt her mother; grabbing her backpack with all her strength, she saw her mother grasp her hand and massage it. Lashing out at her, she stepped backwards to get away, "Why do you always want to but into my life? If I tell you nothing is wrong, then believe me! I'm your daughter for God's sake! Don't you trust my word?" By this time she was screaming, and she didn't care if the neighbors could hear. They could call the police and she wouldn't mind. Her mother was about to say something in objection, but she cut her off. "No, Mom, don't. I don't care. I don't care what you have to say. I don't care if you tell Dad. Just leave me alone!" And with what she had to say done, Sakura stormed out of her house, slamming the door behind her, walking back to school.

000

"Sakura! Sakura!" Just about to open her locker and put her things in, all the while trying to forget about what happened this morning at breakfast. She looked around for the person calling her, hoping that it wasn't anyone that she was trying to avoid. Turning around, she saw that it was only Ino running up to her to talk before the bell would ring. Quickly, she put her backpack and other junk inside and took out all the things she needed for class. Sakura didn't bother going up to Ino because she knew that if she did, it would end up as a crash. "Sakura!"

"I heard you already the first time!" It took a lot for Sakura to yell back due to the fact that she took all her screaming power out on her mother. Strained, her voice cracked a little, she would need some water later.

It wasn't long till Ino was right in front of her, looking glamorous as usual. How many hours did she spend in front of the mirror? Two? Three? Definitely not only an hour . . . Sakura realized that she had been talking to her, and tried figuring out what she was talking about with what she was hearing already. " — tried calling you on Friday after school, and on Saturday, but you weren't answering your phone!"

"Wait, what?" Taking out her cell phone, but making sure none of the administration would see, she saw that she had several missed calls. 'Hmm . . . I didn't even notice my cell phone ring . . .'

Ino gave her an irritated expression, as if she didn't feel like she wanted to explain again, but was going to anyway. "Is your large forehead making you lose your concentration?" Before Sakura could retort anything back at her, Ino continued. "Anyway, I said that we — Hinata, Tenten, and I — were wondering if you were busy on Friday, and we called you, but you weren't answering your cell phone. Then we tried on Saturday, but you still didn't answer! So I came here to ask where you were. . . . So where were you?"

Sakura couldn't tell her _exactly_ what happened, and she didn't want to deal with this right now. Closing her locker, she headed to Kakashi-sensei's class with Ino trailing behind. Grumbling to herself, she gave her a little answer so she would quit pestering her. "Sorry, Ino. I was preoccupied . . . with things."

Instantly, she saw her eyes give her "the look." Ino said, "Oh, you mean like maybe Sasuke-kun things? You know I've noticed him try to follow you around school last week, and saw him go after you after school on Friday. Don't worry, I understand, you and him were probably 'busy'" She put air quotes around "busy", and she was still giving Sakura the You – were – flirting – with – him – so – I – understand – why – you – didn't – answer look.

"No, Ino that's not — "

"I mean, after all it is Sasuke-kun, and I might have done the same thing if I were you," She babbled on, and was starting to give Sakura a head ache. She had it all wrong.

"Ino, no, I — "

"Sakura don't deny it, you don't have to hide things from me or your friends. We understand! And I — "

She couldn't take anymore of her constant babbling about her and Sasuke. Ino just wasn't listening to her! "Ino!" Abruptly the both stopped walking to Kakashi's classroom, looking surprised as Sakura. "Why does it have to be about Sasuke? It's not! I've been trying to tell you that nothing happened! Why are people doing this to me now?" She wasn't trying to upset Ino at all. She wasn't totally yelling at her anyway. It was more to the world, but that reason couldn't hide the fact that Ino had a hurt expression on her face. Changing her once anger to a calm apologetic one, Sakura stopped Ino from going away. "Wait, Ino, I'm sorry . . . again. I just have a lot on my mind right now, and it's a little overwhelming for me. The truth is nothing happened between me and Sasuke on Friday, it — it was nothing. Actually, I don't really care about him anymore. Just don't try to cut me off next time." Right away, Ino brightened, and linked her arms together with Sakura.

"It's okay, but you're seriously over Sasuke?" Instead of the happy tone Sakura was expecting, Ino looked at her suspiciously. Nodding to her, she heard her say, "Okay!" But the whole time the together to the classroom, Sakura could feel the tension between them. It was like a giant wall was squished between them, and no one said anything after. Biting her lower lip, Sakura wondered about what happened. 'Why does it seem that no one trusts me anymore?' And that's when she finally felt the weight of the lies she's been telling on her back, pushing her down to the ground.

000

When Sakura and Ino walked into the room, they were greeted by Hinata and Tenten, who were already seated in their desks. Ino rushed into her seat, but Sakura sauntered to her desk with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Saying her quiet hellos to Hinata and Tenten, she looked around the room to see if he was here yet. But the whole time she knew that the three of them were giving her puzzling looks, and she pretended like she didn't notice. Then she heard the whispers, and immediately she knew Ino was telling the both of them what happened in the hallway. Feeling a little betrayed, Sakura looked back at her three best friends, and saw that they were huddling together discussion something. It wasn't until Ino made a small motion with her head headed towards Sakura and Hinata looked that they noticed that she was staring at them. They quickly went back to their original seating positions, smiling at Sakura like nothing was wrong, so she forced herself to return the gesture. The urge to say something to them was strong, but she didn't want them to talk about her even more than they already were, so she gave them the pleasure of finishing her task of scouring the room so they could continue talking. As soon as she did, the frantic whispers came back immediately, and Sakura decided that she wouldn't disturb them anymore than she already did.

So far, her search seemed to satisfy her. There was no sign that he was here yet, and possibly he wasn't going to be in her classes at all. That little piece of hope, lightened her spirits, and she didn't even mind what Hinata, Tenten and Ino were saying about her. She was about to relax herself into her chair, until she realized that there was someone in the back corner of the room. Exhaling, trying to convince herself it wasn't him, she turned and gazed at the person sitting in that particular place. Well, for one thing, it wasn't him, that she could tell you. But it was someone who was close. Sasuke. She tried to turn her attention away from him, but it was if some magnetic force was telling her not to move. It was a good thing that he was looking — glaring — outside the window with his arms crossed. Even though she couldn't look away, she was so sure that he wouldn't notice her staring anyway. It seemed like there was more on his mind than Sakura. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, she let herself relax. Again, she tried to get something else to occupy her, but she knew nothing would, unless she really wanted to hear the little discussion. Which she didn't, even if someone paid her. Then, as if by sheer luck, her notebook fell off the face of her desk, a few papers scattering here and there.

And when Sakura picked up her whole mess, she went to look at Sasuke's tiny corner once more, but this time all went wrong. As her eyes went up to see if he was still gazing out the window, her eyes met right into his. Yes, this time, Sasuke caught her staring at him. Locked in the same place, Sakura came back to her senses and with an ungainly maneuver, she went back looking toward the front of the classroom. Praying that he wouldn't come over to say something to her, she didn't hear any movement coming from him. For once it seemed her prayers were answered, and she sighed in relief, letting her head fall to the desk. For a moment, she thought she heard a chair move, but she shrugged it off thinking that was just another student adjusting their seat, and continued laying there. Like early this morning, she could feel the effects of her short sleeping periods. They were catching up on her, but she couldn't afford being caught in class asleep. Yawning — again — she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier until . . .

"Hn. Are you that tired?"

Her eyes opened, and her head shot up just to meet Sasuke looking at her face to face — well, looking down at her face to face. Sakura just stared up at him in awe, and from the corner of her eyes, she could see that no one seemed to be noticing what was happening, not even the Sasuke fan girls. 'Maybe if I create a diversion, he'll go away.' Nonchalantly, Sakura rested on her right hand, her elbow propping her up, and her left arm began grazing the desk, pushing her notebook. It was almost off the edge, and Sakura forcefully shoved it too the ground. Papers were sprawled over the surface of the tiled floor, and she gave Sasuke a fake apologetic smile, leaning down to pick up her fallen notebook. However, since Sasuke wasn't in a desk it was easier for him to reach all her stuff, and before Sakura knew it, he was the one gathering everything. Not even getting a single sheet of paper, she looked at him expectantly and held out her hand so he would give it back. But as she did, he let his hand with the notebook go further from her and held it by his side. "Sasuke, give me back my notebook right now," Sakura said sternly, shaking her hand for Sasuke to place it there.

Sasuke rolled his eyes giving a small "hn", and it was just within her reach that he jerked it back, and started flipping through the pages. Fiercely whispering his name so she wouldn't draw attention to themselves, she tried getting it back, but he wasn't listening to her. When he did finish looking through, he _still_ didn't give it to her, 'Isn't it considered a felony to look through someone else's personal items without their permission?' To make it clear to him, she tapped her foot loudly, but all he did was still stare back at her blankly. It seemed like it was forever until he finally . . . spoke. He made sure that his voice was low enough so only she could hear, his eyes darted around the room first, and began. "I'm not going to give it back to you, at least not yet. Don't think that I'm just going to forget everything that had happened. Maybe I don't understand what's going on right now, but I _will_. Just because I let my guard down on Friday and let you get away, don't think that it will be so easy."

"Sasuke!" She hissed at him. The way he was talking to her was in such a calm way it was eerie to hear it, even if he was the one talking. Her eyes silently pleaded with him to just hand her back her notebook, but he wouldn't budge. He reflected her pleading looks by smirking at her head on that Sakura wanted to wipe it off with the chalk board eraser. "Sasuke hand it to me—" And just like that the bell rang, Kakashi entering the classroom on time beckoning everyone to settle down and get in their seats. Now it was Sakura's turn to smirk at him, and she held out her hand once more tilting her head to the side. Grunting, he tossed it at her and didn't look back as he went to his corner, but when he did the notebook bounced off the edge and fell — for the third time today.

Ten minutes passed, and all seemed well for Sakura. Kakashi was giving a lesson — probably because he already finished his latest edition of the Icha Icha series — everything was quiet. As Sakura was taking the little notes she needed, she smiled to herself. He probably wasn't going to be in any of her classes, and wouldn't see him for the whole day, so there was nothing for her to worry about. Perhaps, he'll find something more interesting than her. She was getting worked up over a minor matter than didn't involve her.

_Nchk! Nchk! Nchk!_

There were three knocks on the door, but Sakura thought nothing of it and continued writing. Kakashi put down his piece of chalk and went to open the door, but someone already opened the door. Shizune walked up to Kakashi and talked to him about something, no one could hear what they were saying, and everyone stopped to see what was happening. Kakashi seemed to nod, and Shizune walked out the door, but for some reason she left the door wide open. Going up to the class, Kakashi smiled to the class — at least it looked like a smile, who could tell under that mask? "Class, I've just been informed that we have a new student in our class. He came late today because they still had to get his information into the school system. So I hope you guys give him a warm welcome."

Sakura's eyes widened in bewilderment, her breath stopped short. 'Oh my God, please don't be him. Please don't be—' Through the doorway, there he was, walking next to Kakashi with no hint of nervousness at all. He stood there, staring intently at his fellow students, and the whispers of all girls started. All the girls except Sakura. He smiled to the class, and the whispers grew in volume, but Sakura couldn't move at all. It was like she was frozen solid in a giant ice cube. "So," Kakashi said, "I'm Kakashi, and why don't you tell the whole class a little about yourself."

He stepped closer, and took a breath before speaking. "My name is Aku Miramoto, and I just moved here from Tokyo last Friday. The reason I moved here to Konoha was because my mother just got a new job offer here, and she shipped me along with her. Hopefully, I'll make a few new friends while I'm here." To everyone else in the class it was as if he was talking to them, but Sakura could feel that he was talking and looking at her the whole time. The questions she wanted to ask him but didn't attempt to try were finally answered in the most unconventional way, but it was something. Just as he said he wanted to make new friends, someone said pretty loudly, "Oh, you definitely will" and the rest of the girl snickered mischievously, but Aku didn't seem to notice and gave another bright smile. Looks like Sasuke is going to have some competition . . . Not like he'd care.

Kakashi thanked him for the introduction, and asked him, "Aku, did you have a tour of the school yet?"

Looking at him weirdly, Aku put his right hand behind his head, "No, was I supposed to?"

"Okay, why don't you choose someone from the class to be your tour guide for the rest of the period." Kakashi sighed, and waited for his decision as he looked around the whole class.

"I would like Sakura to be my tour guide Kakashi-sensei," Aku said brightly, but Kakashi seemed surprised that he already knew a student's name and was about to ask, but Aku finished his sentence. "Because we used to go to the same school, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind catching up on an old friend." Smile.

"Okay Sakura you can pack your—"

"No way!" Sakura slammed her fist on the desk, but saw that everyone was staring at her, and quickly changed her tone of voice. "I mean: No way I get to be his tour guide?!" Standing up her books were neatly in a pile and she walked to Aku, and waited for Kakashi to give them the signal that it was fine to leave. Together the walked out the door, but before she did, Sakura caught a glimpse of girls giving her an envious, heated glare. But Sasuke, Sasuke looked at her in such a way made her a little happy to be leaving.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 10!

Okay, here it is chapter 10!!!!! Yay! I'm in the double digits at last! Woot! Woot! Victory dance! Hope you guys enjoy, and who can guess what's going to happen next chapter? No guesses? I guess you have to wait! Woot! Woot!

While I was writing this, I noticed something that was a big mistake, and I started freaking out, but after some clever research, I let it slide and I didn't change anything, so hopefully my information is correct. If you can catch the little fishy mistake then I might give you a prize. If you want you can find what seems wrong from the previous chapters. I was seriously freaking out wondering if I had to change things, but I didn't have to so yay!

Remember, READ AND REVIEW! Please . . .

GhostofYou


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Hello I am GhostofYou reporting for News Channel 7 with — what's that? Ladies and gentlemen I have just received an important news bulletin. It appears that GhostofYou does not own Naruto . . . really? What?! Well . . . um . . .In other news . . .

(Yeah, I'm weird don't rub it in . . .)

* * *

Last Chapter: But Sasuke, Sasuke looked at her in such a way made her a little happy to be leaving.

Chapter 11

Fuzzy. Hazy. Bleared. Vague. Murky. Whatever synonym you could find in the thesaurus or any other form of knowledge, it would all lead to the same thing. It was as if a veil was accumulating and cloaking Sakura's conscious mind. While having the role of a tour guide, she felt like she was a part of the audience watching this stranger guiding this all too familiar boy through her school. However, every time the two would pass by a reflecting object, the stranger's eyes would turn and Sakura's eyes would turn, and for a brief second the stranger would see her reflection. For a brief moment, Sakura's conscious would realize that it was indeed her and not some stranger, even though it felt like it was. She found herself pointing at various objects around the third hallway she had taken him, there were still two more floors left and more than half the period left. The place where they were presently almost looked identical to the previous hallways and it wasn't as if Sakura was expecting something spectacular to show her now new peer. To the left and right, lockers and doors could be found, and sometimes an occasional poster would be seen, but nothing out of the ordinary. Konoha High School was like any other typical school in Japan, but for Sakura, she knew things were about to change. Sakura could hardly recall how this situation was started in full detail, but she knew it was there in her brain, just not giving her the full picture. Nowadays, she couldn't keep her mind focused on one particular event; it was like they were all jumbled together in alphabet soup. It seemed too out of place. Foggy. Overcastting. Faint. Screened. Cloudy. Funny how there can be so many words that can be found that have the same definition, opposed to one universal word.

And that's what Sakura was thinking about, the thesaurus. Well, not just on the thesaurus per se. She and Aku just passed a white clock, and she saw that she still had more than half the period left. While her subconscious was taking the wheel, she was thinking of more words for "eternity" because it could have been half a period or half a century and it would all feel the same. An eternity. It felt as if time was slowing down, just for them, and Sakura knew there would be enough time left for the entire tour. 'Perhaps ages. Or eons. Or forever. Or endlessly. Or how about ad infinitum. Yeah, ad infinitum, to infinity.' As she finally found the right adjective for describing the time passing, her thoughts laid back, subconscious nonchalantly referring to other places and classrooms. Finding that Aku was behind her, Sakura found relief and would always prevent him from walking along side of her using the swift movement of her arm. It was torture enough to be forced to perform this task, but asking to walk next to each other like buddies was more than Sakura wanted to tolerate. So after a while, Aku must've gotten the point and stayed back, and silently listened to his guide—not like he was saying anything anyway, and that's how Sakura preferred it to be. But his silence felt strange to Sakura as she walked along the hallway because she would have expected for him to say something to her. The abnormality caused Sakura to constantly peer over her shoulder to observe her companion, half expecting for him to do something uncalled for, but all seemed fine. The eerie silence was getting to her, and the need to say something was crashing over her, but it brought back a memory from last week. When she had bumped (literally) into Aku, he hadn't uttered a single word for the longest time, and when he did, she found the conversation somewhat too weird. All she knew was that if neither talked to the other about anything besides Konoha High, it would be fine—well, fine for her, and at least the tour would be done without any obstacles.

Kakashi's classroom was on the first floor, and right then Sakura completed the whole floor, and guided Aku up the stairs to the second floor. Going up two flights, Sakura found herself repeating to him almost the same things she told him on the first floor. The whole "Give the New Student a Tour of the Whole School" was deemed totally pointless to Sakura, and she often wondered why the administration wouldn't give the tour themselves, they did run the school after all. Luckily when she first moved to Konoha, she was a freshman, and nearly every freshman was a new student, so she didn't have to have a one on one, student to student, tour. This happened to be the first tour she's ever given to another classmate, being that she was never chosen to do it before. But what she heard from her friends was that it was an odd experience and neither talked due to the fact they didn't know each other. Well, here Sakura was, who knew exactly who she was giving the tour to, and it was still an odd and awkward experience, at least for Sakura. Who knew what was going on through Aku's head anyway? In some other life, Sakura thought she knew, but in fact, she didn't. She was pointing out Iruka's classroom when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "You know you never did answer my question. At least not fully."

And just like that, Sakura's conscious was swapped with her subconscious, her mind totally occupied with what he was saying. Though she did know it was Aku who was addressing her, she continued her duty without giving a second glance to acknowledge him. "In case you haven't noticed, I was talking to you, Sakura."

Her strides had ceased, but she didn't turn around for him to see her face. If she had, then he would have probably seen the way her face tensed as he pronounced each syllable of her name as if it was a delicate glass figurine. Her ears could pick up the low taps of his shoes, coming closer and closer to her. It wasn't long until Aku was right behind her, but this time it was Sakura's turn to talk. Sighing, she said slowly and clearly, "Why me?" There was no response from Aku, so she turned on her heel, and found herself facing him repeating her question, but this time with more detail. "Why did you choose me? There are more than twenty people in the class, and you chose me. You could've had anyone from the class. And why not Sasuke? He is your friend, more than I am to you." Staring blankly at her, Aku offered nothing, and in frustration, Sakura turned around dropping the subject to continue her task.

Suddenly, she felt someone next to her, and immediately knew that it was Aku. Appalled, she slid to the right to create more space between them, she saw that he noticed her small movement but made no attempt to get any closer. "Fine, if you want to move over than do so, I do not care. But to answer your question, what I said before in Kakashi-sensei's room was true. I wanted you to be my tour guide so we can catch up as old friends." Scoffing when he said 'friends', Sakura didn't say anything but made sure she made her point, but he continued without remarking on her actions. "And I didn't ask Sasuke because—and I'm sure you already know—he wouldn't appreciate it if I chose him to guide me through here. I'm pretty sure he'd call it 'babysitting' as opposed to giving me a tour." He started to laugh lightly, but Sakura kept her hostile attitude toward him, and went on glaring. Although he was acting in a somewhat kind manner to her, she didn't allow herself to believe one bit of it. Abruptly he stopped laughing but still kept his cheery tone of voice. "You know now you should answer my ques—"

"I'm not answering anything to _you_."

"But Sakura," He inched closer to Sakura, and she tried to move further, but with lightning speed, he grabbed her left shoulder. His grip was strong, so she was forced to stay where she was walking, and before letting go, Aku gave her shoulder a little squeeze and dropped his arm back to his side. However, this time Sakura didn't move because she knew that if she did, her shoulder would come in contact with his iron grip. "I answered your question, so why don't you answer mine?" The tone he gave while speaking to her kept his happy cant, but it was slightly dashed with a small threatening stare. And immediately, both knew he didn't need to say it twice. But Sakura hated how he had this _control_ over her, and she and he knew that he wasn't even trying to the least bit. Even though he was hardly trying, she was still intimidated by him. She hated it. "Sakura, I asked you something last Friday, but for some reason, it seemed that you didn't want answer me, and then we were interrupted by Sasuke." He paused. "So how have you been doing, Sakura? It's been after all, three years. A lot can happen. A lot can change. Don't you think?"

Her mind lingered on the last three sentences that came out of his mouth. _'A lot can happen. A lot can change. Don't you think?'_ It sent chills down her spine as it came, and couldn't help but wonder if he was referring to something. Something she should know. Something she did know and was now sure he never forgot. Without noticing, she realized that she didn't respond yet, and saw that he was losing his patience. Hastily, she replied, "It's fine. I've been fine." Looking at her with curiosity, she knew he was waiting for the answer to his second question. Not sure of what to say, a sentence did make its way, but she wasn't sure where it came from. "You're right, a lot can change, things, places, people, but I see _you_ haven't." It came with such defiance, that it startled her realizing she was the one who uttered it. In a way, she didn't have to think about what she had to say, it came from something deeper. Her heart maybe?

What she had said did bewilder Sakura, but Aku seemed unfazed, except for the fact that she saw that his eyebrows rose in consideration. Seeing that he pursed his lips, she regretting saying it, and her defiant stature was replaced with anxiety. He was taller than her, so her eyes moved up to look at his full face, but quickly darting her eyes back in front of her. But a small movement forced her to look back, and she saw that he was moving closer. The same feeling she had on Friday came back and was wondering if he might _hurt_ her this time. Now, she had no idea what he was capable of. His body took two steps to her, and she found herself trembling, moving backward two steps also. Expecting for him to move one more step closer, she looked nervously at him and went to take another backward. But she found herself tripping over an object and was about to fall back into the wall. Waiting for the force of the cold wall on her back, she found herself meeting with strong arms on her back, preventing her from suffering any head trauma. Her eyes had closed, and when she opened them, she saw Aku's face so close to hers lunging forward on his right leg. The whole scene reminded her of a tango move when the male dipped the female, and under normal circumstances, she would've found this position romantic. But she didn't. Inside she felt frozen and embarrassed and in her head, she was planning to get up, but made no motion and stayed there in Aku's arms.

They stayed like that for what Sakura thought was an hour when it was only a little more than an hour. Giving her that million dollar smile of his, he carefully set her up right on her feet. What just happened, made Sakura lost for words; she had absolutely no words, no sentences, and no synonyms to say. Aku was looking right at her, and she was still tongue tied, and he was still giving his smile, but to Sakura, it looked like his million dollar smile mixed in with his dollar worth smirk. "Looks like you haven't changed either." And that was it. He had nothing else to tell her, and was beginning to go up the stairs to the third floor. Still in the same spot, Sakura had to suppress the tiniest blush that was trying to form on her face. She felt disgusted, and wanted to slap herself for even feeling that way, even a little bit. It was happening all over again, but she knew better, no more falling under his traps. Since it could hardly be qualified as a blush, it went away quickly, but the way she felt about herself lingered, disgusted.

"Are you coming? You are _my_ tour guide remember?" Aku went back down from the stairs and opened the door that separated it from the hallway and peeked his head through. Going into a jog, Sakura went to catch up to Aku, and went through the door, leading him to the third floor. Through the door the two went, but this time it was more like a stroll because Sakura was no longer pointing out things to Aku. He didn't seem to mind anyway, and they just continued to walk the empty halls. It would be very soothing except for the fact that Sakura usually felt a little jumpy because Aku was right there, and this was no exception. But now he was back to his regular silent breaks and was thankful he wasn't going to say anything to her about her fall. Her mind wandered off somewhere, not sure where it was exactly, but it gave Sakura the feeling of tranquility.

"You know you should at least thank me."

Sakura was swept away from her mysterious place, and looked around to see who was talking to her, but realized it was only Aku. Looking at him like she didn't know what he was talking about, she continued on. Catching up with her, Aku began lecturing her while Sakura listened but only pretended that she didn't care. "Look, all I'm saying is that I deserve some recognition for saving your life. You could have bumped your head so hard on that wall behind you that you could've gotten a concussion. And who knows what will happen if you get a concussion. You could end up in a coma or worse. Like amnesia and you'd forget everything. Did the three years you've lived away from Tokyo change you that much?"

"If I had amnesia I wouldn't mind forgetting about you," Sakura sourly mumbled to herself, but Aku must've heard because he replied with a shocked, "What?" Instead of answering his question, she had one of her own. She needed to clarify a couple of things first. "Is that why you're really here? Because you're mother got a new job offer, or is it because of something else? Something you're not telling anyone." She could see what she just asked him caught him off guard, and seeing his reaction satisfied her, but she dared not to show it.

Her body mirrored his because when he stopped, so did she, and this time, she was expecting the answer from him. His face mirrored her because the whole time since this whole adventure started, Sakura had been giving him serious glances, never letting her wall between them be demolished by his cheerful smile, and now he was giving her the same one. Only, his scared Sakura, she just didn't show it. She tended to do that a lot now. Never wanting to show what she was feeling inside, keeping it there, where she thought it belonged. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"All I know is after what happened, I've learned to never trust a word that comes out of your mouth, ever."

Sure that his stupid smile wouldn't come back, Sakura watched as Aku's face contorted with displeasure at her words. Their walk stopped ages ago, and now there they were in the middle of one of the third floor hallway, preparing from battle. And Aku was preparing for his attack: Ready. Aim. Fire! "You're bringing this up again? It's been years, Sakura! Three fucking years! Stop worrying over what happened in the past, and just walk into the future. What's the use of lingering there anyway? What happened, happened, there's nothing you nor I, could do to change that." He wasn't yelling or screaming, but he was fiercely whispering at her. From what Sakura knew it was called a stage whisper—and Aku was pretty good at it. Who knew that a whisper had the same effect as any ordinary yell?

Trying to imitate the stage whisper with the same effect, Sakura retaliated hoping that for once it would be him fearing her. "That's all too easy for you! You think that all your problems will go away if you will them to, if you forget them. You think that wounds you've gashed into our lives will heal over if you pour salt over them. You think I'd follow your footsteps and forget. Forget and welcome you back with open arms. Wanting to forget and actually forgetting are two totally different things, and even if I want to, I know I can't! You have no idea, no idea at all."

Her face was full of emotion, putting her whole heart into what she was saying, gesticulating the whole time. But his face was the complete opposite. Total destitution, his face was unreadable, there was no way for her to know what was going through his mind. Throughout her whole speech, Sakura also saw that his face was unchanging from start to finish. As his penetrating gaze caught hers, she realized that he looked at her in such a way that it irked her. Appearing dull and half lidded, his eyes still kept the sense that it could pierce right through your being. To her, he was giving her the idea that he was _bored_. Sighing deeply, Aku finally reacted. Putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and faced slightly downwards, eyes still locked with Sakura's, his brow rose and a modest smile painted on his face. "Maybe, you have changed," he murmured, amused. Becoming more erect, he examined Sakura's face, she doing the same, and contemplated and remained silent for the duration of only a minute. Then, taking one hand out of his jean pocket, raising it higher and walking closer, "But," he started, "such strong words." His hand was right near Sakura's cheek, and inwardly told herself to move but found that her legs, and every part of her body, were still as a statue. "For such," Aku continued, "a fragile girl."

Knowing she only had less than a few seconds to react, Sakura swiftly rapt the back of Aku's hand away from her face before he could touch her. And as if on cue, she moved back five steps, lengthening the distance between the two "old friends". Only staring back, Sakura saw that Aku turned his attention away from her onto the hand which she had just struck, both hands now out of the pockets. She could see that he was quite surprised, but not in the appalled way of manner, moreover he appeared to be satisfied, murmuring incoherent words unheard by Sakura. There was no way for her to know what he was saying to himself, she realized that she had been trembling the whole time she was watching Aku for his next move. However, the tremors weren't so strong, but she couldn't will herself to cease them no matter how many times she beckoned herself to. Assuming that her appearance must have shown that she was frightened, she firmly said, pronouncing ever single word, "Don't touch me!" as an effort to seem braver than she really was. Nonchalantly lifting his head to her, Sakura saw that her effort was pointless because she knew he could see the tremors and probably acted like a child trying to convince everyone that he didn't wasn't afraid of the bogey monster when in reality, he was. And Sakura's bogey monster was standing less than six feet in front of her.

But no matter what Sakura did, she could never make that sinister smile go away, and with each of her attempts his amused manner never wanted to leave. "Ah, there you go again, Sakura, saying those strong words to make you seem more courageous than you really are."

Two steps closer, two _more_ steps back.

Determined to keep the distance the same, or perhaps further, Sakura was concentrated on his movements. Even the slightest movement of his hand would cause her to flinch in response. She was sure he figured what was going on because in an instant he stopped trying to advance closer to where she was currently standing. Fortunately for Sakura, the trembling had stopped a while before. "Come on Sakura," Aku began gently. "It's no big deal, all I want to do is talk. Can't an old friend ask for that?" To her, his voice almost seemed so comical, like it came right out of a cartoon.

"You and I both know it wasn't only that," she immediately replied venomously.

"Ha!"

Confused as to what Aku was finding humorous this time, Sakura's brow furrowed and soundlessly mouthed the word "what". But the gleam in his eye did not disappear but instead grew, his smirk deepening. "Oh, I was beginning to wonder if perhaps you had forgotten. Though you may not believe it, I would have thought of it as a shame to find out you didn't remember. And seeing that you do not, I have the little satisfaction you gave me to fill a part of my doubt about you. So then Sakura, I'll reword it differently, can't what kind of old friends we were ask for a friendly conversation? It's just talk, you don't have to have a panic attack."

Upon hearing the words "panic attack", Sakura was brought back to the time in the cafeteria when it felt as if a semi was rolling over her lungs. She wondered whether or not Aku somehow found out about the attack or maybe it was just another coincidence. 'Yeah the same coincidence as Aku miraculously going to the same school and being in the same classes as me . . .' Caught in her thoughts, it took the sound of Aku clearing his throat to snap her back into what was occurring at the moment instead of lingering to a time that had already happened and was unchangeable about two weeks ago. "Talk? You want _talk_? All the talking we could have _had _ended three years ago! But thinking about it, maybe we do need some of it. What do you want to talk about, Aku? What is it? Do want to talk about school? How about sleeping? I haven't been getting much of that! Maybe you want to talk about what happened? Wouldn't you like that? Is that why you're here, just to talk? Is that all you want? Nothing more? Nothing less?"

"Sakura, calm down before you say something you'll regret."

"You want me to . . . calm down?" Sakura repeated slowly. Enthusiastically, Aku nodded, and she looked back at him in disbelief. Right now, she couldn't bring herself to _not_ say anything she'll regret. Because all the things she wanted to say to him and all the things she wished she could say were just about ready enough to burst through her mouth. But what she couldn't stand, and irritated her to no end was that Aku stayed stoic throughout the whole conversation and seemed like he expected her to react the same way he was. "Well, it's so easy for you to be _calm_," she said full of hatred.

Looking at her in question, Aku tilted his head slightly to the right raising a brow. "How so?" he replied jokingly.

"It's all a joke to you isn't it! It's so easy for you to go on with your life acting as if it never happened. As if w—as if our lives never happened. That's all you ever seem to do! Move forward, never to look back at the crash that you've left behind you. Leaving me tangled in the wreckage. Always to look behind you, walking further and further away. And when I thought you were finally far enough, you come sprinting back!

"I thought I could finally be able to forget and everything would leave me alone, but then you come hurtling into my life once more, just like before. Why? Why can't you leave me alone to live my life? Do find it humorous? While you stayed in Tokyo, I had to leave because I couldn't stay there anymore knowing you were still near me. Watching me. If I hadn't left—who knows would have happened! But Aku, you've had it pretty well. But it was I who suffered! It was I who had to deal with these recurring flashbacks that have kept me awake for hours! And it was I who could never speak to anyone about it because I remembered what I said three years ago! You left me to slowly die within a prison, a prison you and I knew I wouldn't be able to escape. Myself. You never had to deal—you weren't the one who—you—you have no idea what I've been through!" And as Sakura tried to muster out her last and final sentence, she saw Aku take all she said into consideration. He closed in eyes and took many even breaths of air and wasn't responding to her in any manner.

Thinking to herself, Sakura thought that maybe this would be the right moment for her to possible ditch him. Only if she was quiet enough, she would move backwards slowly—the door to the stairs leading down was only a few yards away. But nevertheless, her plan was only to be carried out in her head instead of reality because it wasn't like her to actually attempt something so, so _bold_. And that's what she despised. She hated how she could never find the courage to do what she wanted deeply in her heart and succumbed to what her brain and logic was telling her. This was lacerating her soul into pieces, and she could feel the pressure pushing down and crushing her. And seeing that Aku's eyes were still closed, she took her foot and moved it behind her, but once she went to land it on the hallway floor, immediately a crunch sound broke the silence which would've helped her leave. Cringing at the sound, she looked down and picked up her leg and saw that the object that was a lone pencil lost on the ground. It was now in two, but she didn't want to pick it up, so in a quick act, she kicked it to the side hoping no one saw her partially litter. So thinking that he was still preoccupied, she went and tried to walk back but was interrupted, "Sakura, where are you going?"

'Caught!'

So when Sakura looked up, she was quite surprised that Aku had also taken advantage of the fact that she was no longer paying attention to his moves, and when she thought he wouldn't notice, he did. "You weren't going to desert me, were you? Because I'd be very disappointed in your character change since you've been living here. Maybe you should've stayed in Tokyo, and maybe you wouldn't be so rude!" His index finger pointed upwards as his eyes closed once more, and his head tilted up as to pose as being the all- knowing figure. Like he was saying, "Bow down to me, Aku Miramoto, your superior!"

"There you go again!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're always trying to change the subject! Whenever I bring it up, you always seem to find the right words to belittle me! And you know what—"

However, before she could finish what she was about to say, the two saw a teacher emerge from his classroom. And apparently, he was annoyed. Reverting back to normal, Sakura put her hands back to her sides and turned to the teacher looking as if she had no idea as to why he was out in the hallway when he should be teaching his class. From the corner of her eye, she could see Aku was doing the same and the teacher's eyes were darting from her to him and back. Giving him a few seconds to conjure his thoughts, he finally started to speak—more like yell, "What are you two doing out in the hallway? The period is about to end soon, and where are you?" About to answer his question, he continued, "Oh wait, I can tell you where your not! _In class_. I was right in the middle of finishing up an important lesson when I hear a voice disrupting my lecture! I'm being presumptuous and am already blaming the girl because I doubt a teenage boy would have such a high voice—unless by some chance he didn't go through puberty yet . . . But that's a different matter! So I'll ask again, what are you two doing out here?"

"Well, sir, you see this boy over here?" Sakura answered pointing to Aku, "he's a new student, and for some reason, he chose _me_ to be his tour guide, so I've been giving him a tour for the last about half an hour. And the reason I was the one yelling at him was because I—um I—"

"Because I was asking too many stupid questions!" Aku filled in, saving Sakura from making up a stupid answer to tell the teacher, and probably wouldn't be believed anyway.

Looking at the two junior students in contempt, he slightly nodded his head in approval, and turned to go back into the classroom when he suddenly turned back to face the two "delinquents". Firmly, he said one last thing, "Okay, but if I hear one more yell or anything that will compromise my teachings and I, I will personally send _both_ of you two the principal's office for punishment. And even though I am not your teacher, I still have that power. You understand?"

They both nodded their heads, and he went back in to the classroom, and before Sakura could say anything, Aku made sure he could say what he needed to say, "Well _you're_ always trying to bring up the same subject each time we have a small chat! Perhaps I just don't want to talk about a subject that I really don't find interesting at all. But here you go always trying to play the 'Guilt Card' on me!" Aku retaliated. Sakura had done it, she broke his demeaning calmness around him and it was replaced by an aura full of anger. But inside, she was having a small victory bash because she had finally got his full attention and broke his ever trying cool attitude.

"Oh really? What I have to tell you_ isn't_ interesting? Not in the least bit?" Sakura felt the little splurge of courage rush through her veins and she moved forward to Aku instead of the other way around. "Well that's weird because I thought that it would've aroused a little but of your attention. In fact, I actually thought it would arouse _a lot_ of your attention. Since, you know. Well, of course you _have_ to know. After all it was you who—"

_BRRRRNNNNGGG!!!!!_

And like that, she was interrupted again, but this time she was satisfied because he period of hell was finally done and over with. As students rushed out of rooms to go into the next, Sakura turned on her heel and made way to go down the stairs. But was stopped when she heard Aku call her name. Only swiveling her head to him, she asked him, "What?"

"You still didn't show me where the cafeteria is! How am I supposed to know where to eat?"

Giving him a small laugh she said, "You're smart, go figure it out yourself!" Then she went closer to the stairs, only to be called again.

"But what if I still can't figure it out?"

Now, she knew he was playing games with her head, and this time she'd be the victor. Not looking back, she said as she was about to go down the stairs, "Go ask Sasuke then, what can I do?" But before she could hear what he was going to say to her, she ran down the stairs, her heart beating so fast, and all she wanted to do right now was go to class. And while she was going, she prayed she wouldn't see him there again. Because one period alone with him was all she could handle for one day. Then in one moment of reflection, she stopped, looked back up the stairs thinking about how this coming year would be one she _definitely_ wouldn't forget.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 11!!!

Ok, yeah, hmm what can I say? It's been about two weeks since the one month mark, but have no fear you can always count on me to update my stories!!!!!! So here it is hope you all enjoy this new chapter. (I'm in the double hockey sticks!!!!)

READ AND REVIEW!!!

GhostofYou


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Owning Naruto is just another dream that I know won't come true . . .

Last Chapter: Then in one moment of reflection, she stopped, looked back up the stairs thinking about how this coming year would be one she _definitely_ wouldn't forget.

* * *

Chapter 12

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land . . ._

Sakura started to read in the book full of fairy tales, but first paused to look up at the teacher who just exited the library. Looking back at the words, she honestly didn't know what gave her the impulse to take the book off the shelf and unto the table to read. It was just something that she couldn't understand. The room was quiet—as all libraries should be—and the sounds of the usual hushed whispers were non-existent. No one was there except for her and the librarian, who was deep in thought with the school computer, not even noticing anyone was in with her. Sakura was just a fly on the wall. At least no one would bother her were the words she kept repeating to herself. But secretly, she yearned to be outside with civilization rather than be in solitude. Could she leave now or was it too late? The period was almost over, and she didn't think the faculty would appreciate a latecomer trying to get her lunch now. Besides, what would they say, finally seeing her without having any explanation to where she's been? Sakura wouldn't want to cause anything that would have any attention on her. No, it was right to come here and stay here, she thought.

Often, she wondered what everyone else was doing in the cafeteria—besides eating. What was everyone talking about? What were her _friends_ talking about? Was Aku sitting with them or did he find other people to hang out with? Did she miss something important? Or was she the butt of everyone's jokes? Sometimes, her stomach would lurch in protest for food, but all in all, it wasn't that bad. She didn't feel faint or dizzy, just confused. It's funny how you end up wondering what others are doing instead of staying where you are at the moment. Did Sakura do this because she was insecure or because she was bored? Of course, her questions wouldn't be answered unless she physically went to the cafeteria. One more question: would that happen? No.

Most importantly, Sakura had to ask herself time and time again for the reason why she went—hid—in the library once the bell rang, not even stopping at her locker for her afternoon books.

Sitting in her desk, Sakura was just trying to pass the remaining time before the bell would ring. Lesson done, students would start talking and there was nothing the teacher cold do to quiet them down. What was the use? The period would end soon anyway. It always seemed that the class was always rowdy in the period before lunch—hey some were actually _starving_. However, Sakura really had nothing to talk about, there was just nothing interesting. At least interesting to her. To the other girls in her class, they thought her "alone time" with Aku was the best thing on the face of this earth.

When she came back second, after her touring with Aku, she was suddenly bombarded with questions the second she stepped an inch in the room. But honestly, she thought, what's so interesting about him anyway. He was just the new guy in school, and apparently _a lot_ pf the girls thought he was somewhat attractive. And she just _happened_ to know him longer than anyone—except for Sasuke, but no one really knew that detail yet. And he just _happened_ to be in all of her classes. And he just _happened_ to choose her as his guide. It was all coincidence, really. . . . Yeah right. Like it was a coincidence that Aku's mother just decided to move to Konoha. Like it was a coincidence that he somehow knew Sasuke. Like it was a coincidence that Aku just popped back to life, her life. Coincidence my—Sakura was about to finish her sentence but the loud tremor of the bell rung, and students were filing out like a stampede.

"Sakura wait!" Sakura looked back and some heads turned to look too and then went back to stare at her. She saw an arm wildly moving in the crowd, like a fish out of water, and the person who the arm belonged to kept calling her name. It was Aku, waving over to her, beckoning to wait for him. At first, it was a complete enigma to Sakura as to why he wanted her to wait for him. Like she wanted to—but then she remembered. She didn't tell him where the cafeteria was all because of spite. And in the beginning it felt good to leave him in the dark, but she wasn't actually expecting him to try again for her assistance. Now it was irritating.

Pretending like she never heard—or saw—him, she continued forward, however, in the opposite direction from her locker. "Wait! Where's the cafeteria? You forgot to tell me!" He was following her, and with every turn she tried to make, he would swiftly follow on his quick feet. With every move she was getting further from her locker, but she couldn't stop. No one even seemed to notice the chase, and continued walking on their merry way. By then, he had already given up on the shouting and was just following her like a lost child, probably thinking she was leading him to the cafeteria. Little did he know that she was just trying to lose him. Or did he? Keeping walking faster, Sakura kept telling herself, but when she did, he did. When she made turns, he made them. When she slowed, he slowed. It was just some follow the leader game, and it had been going on for about two minutes. However, two minutes fast on your feet can take you a lot of places in this high school.

Then, it was like an answer from God. There in front of her was her chance, her one and only chance for a sure fire way to get him away. Sakura slowed herself to a walk, and like she predicted, Aku did too. Suddenly, she went to a slow sprint, and of course, so did he, but he went _faster_ to catch up to her. However, she too gained speed just so Aku would feel the pressure to follow. Sakura's plan was unfolding quickly, so she had to act fast. Aku was so close to her, she could just feel it. She had a _sense_ of his being with her. When she was just about pointblank to the other student struggling with an armful of books, Sakura stopped and carefully walked around him saying a little hello and continued forward. Now was the time for her to see if her plan had worked; Sakura no longer went to sprint, but instead went to a little stroll. She _did_ need time to take a breath. And then, there was the crash—the crash Sakura was anticipating for.

Peering back, she saw Aku and the student on the floor, both of their books sprawled on the floor. The same teacher who yelled at her and Aku previously just happened to walk by at the scene, and began his rampage. "You again; the one I stopped in the hallway earlier this morning! Nice to see that you're at the cause of the trouble again." The teacher yelled at Aku, and Sakura had to stay and watch. "Get up, both of you, and _you_, you better apologize to this man you just bumped into. Wasting his and my time, not a good way to start off the year Mr. . . ." Aku quietly murmured his last name, and the teacher kept going on, but the whole time Aku kept his eyes on Sakura. He was on to her, and she took this as a sign to disappear. And the only place she could think of finding refuge was in the library; she didn't show Aku where that was either. It was a perfect spot.

Well, the library didn't seem like a bad idea then, Sakura thought bitterly to herself. The fairytale book was still in front of her, the page unturned. She yearned to be sitting at her table in lunch with her friends at their table, but if she was then she'd probably see Aku and he'd definitely see her. Then he'd go up to her and make a scene—it was so predictable—and Sakura would be left there unable to say anything. Yes, Sakura knew what was going to happen even if it didn't happen yet. "I bet they're wondering where I am," Sakura said quietly to herself. She just hoped that they weren't too occupied about her whereabouts; she'd hate herself even more if they were worrying.

Bored at her thoughts, she began to continue reading from the book.

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a very sick king who needed an heir to pass his kingdom to. However, the only child he had was his daughter who he finally deemed old enough to marry—he couldn't just pass the throne to her, it needed to be passed to a man. Someone who was worthy of the crown and keep the kingdom safe from enemies._

How come it always had to be a man, weren't women efficient enough to rule their own country if they wanted to? Why was it that men were always thought to be superior over the other sex? Questions like these always bothered Sakura, she wasn't sure why but they did. Yes, times have changed and people have changed. Women can do anything, but why did she still powerless? Why was she so weak around Sasuke—and most importantly Aku? Sakura wanted to be strong—she already had the brains—but how would she obtain it?

_Over the land, the king searched for men who seemed suitable enough to be a gallant husband and a loyal leader, and in the end, many came to his castle that came to his standards. And there was no time to waste, his strength was ebbing. Going to his beloved daughter, he told her of his wish, but to his disappointment she refused to marry so quickly. She believed in waiting and finding her own true love on her own time. Of course, the king and she quarreled over the matter, but like her mother she was born with a strong fervor of her beliefs. _

Immediately, Sakura liked the character of the princess. She was strong enough to fight for what she wanted, and did not let anyone get in her way, even the ruler of the kingdom. For now, she put a bookmark in the spine and closed the book until the next time she wanted to continue. Probably she would have to take it out from the library to finish the story. It was preposterous! Here was a story meant for the young, and sixteen year old Sakura couldn't even finish it in half a period! But, she supposed, she was just young at heart. Sometimes, she even wished she could just go back to when nothing made sense, but made all the sense to her; back to when she never knew the atrocities that the world she lived in actually had. If only. But I guess, she thought, you just have to grow up.

The end of the lunch bell rang, and she quickly gathered her morning books and took it to the librarian's desk. Unfortunately, she was still facing the screen, typing away so fast, the clicking from the keyboard was ringing in Sakura's ear. At first, she tried taping on the top of the desk and then knocking, but to no avail. "Excuse me! I would like to borrow this book please!"

Glancing her way, the librarian got up from her seat and roughly took the book from her hands. Scanning it into the computer, she took a quick read at the title and gave Sakura a sarcastic expression. "Aren't you too old to believe in fairytales?"

Sakura took fairytale book—thinking about her wish to go back—and just said innocently, "No one is ever too old to believe."

"Yeah, but fairytales are just one of those excuses to tell children that they'll always find a happily ever after. But sorry honey, life doesn't work that way."

"You're right, and many people do agree with what you say, yet there are still some who end up finding the right ending. Miracles happen everyone every day, and they are just too blind too see them for their worth—like life. In time, maybe I'll see my mine, and maybe you'll see yours, but how can we be so sure if we don't believe as we did when we were children? You call me childish, I call myself: hopeful."

The librarian said nothing back to her, appearing to agree. Sakura went to the exit right after she said her goodbye and walked to her locker to her next period class. All the while, she wished that what she told the librarian was what she really felt inside.

000

Just making it inside the class in time, Sakura quickly went to the middle of the room and sat in her seat next to Ino. Out of breath, she smiled at her and she returned the gesture. Ino didn't look particularly curious as to where Sakura was for the whole lunch period, but oddly enough, no one seemed to ask her either. Kurenai wasn't in the classroom yet, so she was expected for at least someone to ask her _something_. Maybe they're going to ask later, Sakura thought hopefully to herself.

_Immersed with woe and grief, the king lost all hope of passing the crown in time to see his only daughter marry. What would become of the kingdom when he's gone and there is no ruler? He thought about possibly having his daughter rule the kingdom by herself, but could that be done? Did he actually believe that a woman could guide the citizens with her own wisdom? The king did not want to resort to such an act of desperation, but if his daughter did not get engaged before his time, then it would be one he would have to make. But right then, when al seemed lost, someone came though the door with an urgency to see the king involving the princess._

"Sakura," Ino whispered while Kurenai was writing on the board. Sakura answered back to her, thinking this had to be about her absence. She knew someone had to care. "At lunch," she continued, "wasn't it pretty cool having Aku sit with us? Even the rest of the guys came!"

"But Ino," Sakura was caught off guard, "I wasn't—" But she was cut off by Kurenai yelling at them to stop their talking and threatened them with a detention. That stopped them instantly. Ino wasn't interested in what Sakura was about to say, and just barely listened to the lesson. Sakura couldn't concentrate. The lesson was just a jumble of words—it was a totally different language to her ears. There was no way she would be able to understand any of it. It bothered her. No one noticed that she wasn't at lunch today. It was worse than having them talk about her behind her back. Of all people, Sakura would have expected her closest friends to at least wonder where she was for the whole period. But they didn't. This was her worst nightmare. She was invisible.

_The man that appeared to the king was tall and muscular, dressed in some of the finest fabrics he's ever seen. This mystery man seemed to be glowing to the king, and immediately he forgot all about the other men who came in; all he saw was this man. But something familiar struck the king, as if he's known him for a long time, yet he couldn't recall anyone else who looked so sophisticated. The man stood there waiting for the king to allow him the honor to speak with him. As he walked closer, the resemblance was unmistakable, and he couldn't believe the change from whom he had met the last time. He knew who he was. _

_It was the prince of the kingdom a week's travel away; the heir to their throne. But he was more than that to the king. The prince was possibly the one whom his daughter would choose to marry. He and the princess had known each since birth, and who could have made a more beautiful match? The king recalled to the time when his daughter and the prince would play in the rose garden. Together they were inseparable—at least for the summer. However, once the fall came, it was time for the prince and his family to return home until the net summer. But a tragedy had befallen among their kingdom. The father of the prince had bee killed in war, and only at an age of nine, the throne was thrust onto the hands of the prince. There were no longer letters nor were there visits, but who could blame him? It was his duty to rule as king._

_And even though, he was now ruler, a prince was still what the king referred to him as. _

In the hallway, to the last class Sakura refused to talk to anyone. It was just her and her fairytale, as it was meant to be. Sometimes, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten would ask her what's wrong, but if they couldn't see she wasn't there with them before, why should she tell them an answer. After all, to them she was invisible. Sometimes, Sasuke would "try" to talk to her, but she swore an act of silence when around him. She couldn't trust him or his word. He wasn't even her friend, just a person who wanted to see if she was as easy to catch as anyone else. Well, he lost that game, but he never wanted to give up. It must be a Uchiha thing.

Aku snuck up from behind, and was suddenly walking next to her. It took a while, but Sakura remembered they had every single class together—that was something she was never going to get used to. "Sakura, I found the cafeteria! Turns out you were going to the other side of the school, maybe that's why you didn't want to help me out." That sounded so fake, Sakura said to herself. "Well, no thanks to you I came into the room late and I couldn't find a place to sit, so I sat with your friends. I guess it was fun, but I think I was the only one who noticed. You weren't there. Where were you?"

Sakura had a sick feeling in her stomach. He, of all people was the only one who noticed she wasn't there. It wasn't her best friend. It wasn't even a friend. It was Aku who was the only one who cared enough to see she wasn't with everyone else. She wasn't angry, she was infuriated. But she wouldn't dare let herself say—or scream out anything she was going to regret later. The grip on her books tightened, and all she wanted was just to go back into her fantasy story. If only he could realize, and not even her friends did that mean she had no friends? Or did it just mean they didn't know her enough? Was this friendship just something Sakura dreamed up to be instead of the real thing? No one seemed to know her enough, but the only one who did was someone she wanted to hate the most.

For once, Aku got the hint and backed off, but Sakura knew he was going to come back sooner or later.

_For a long time, the king asked the prince to stay away from the princess until he was almost toward his breaking point. That way, there was no way his daughter could refuse a hand in marriage if it was his last wish. He had to act carefully, and he needed to be ahead in the game. The prince obeyed without question, for if he wanted his goal to be accomplished, he must follow orders until he can join the two kingdoms together. It was his duty to follow his senior. The king was wise, and he hoped to gain some of that wisdom in the future._

_A long time passed, and king did see doctors, but no one could cure his sickness. The princess wanted to visit her father badly and see how he was doing, but the king wouldn't allow it. It had to be the right time. Then one day, he it dawned on him that there was no hope, and called for the prince and princess to come at once. It was finally the time to pass the crown, and there would be no refusal. He knew his daughter. _

The room was quiet, there wasn't much to do after taking a test but be quiet. No one wanted the teacher to take way points from their tests. Sakura looked around and saw what normal teachers would miss. It was the usual note passing and lip talking. But other than that, there wasn't much going on. She looked to where Aku was sitting watching everyone take the test, just hanging around. And next to Aku was Sasuke. He was also one of the few who managed to finish quickly. What he was doing with his spare time did not surprise her, Sasuke was looking out the window—again. Funny, he always got the seat by the window, coincidence? But his eyes were not wandering as many people's eyes would; they just stood in place, like they were staring at nothing. Concentrating, but on what?

But Sakura didn't care.

Or did she?

Their encounter in the alleyway was all she ever thought of when she was near him. It was definitely unlike him to show an interest in anything, especially someone as different as she. This all started because he asked her out, so technically it was his fault . . . and hers too, but she wouldn't admit that. But time after time, night after night, right before she closed her eyes, she would ask: Was it just fate? Now she wasn't sure of anything. She wanted to leave the past behind, she really did. But no matter how many times you tie it up, drop it on the road and drive off, it always finds a way back, to your heart. Unknowingly, she was still looking at Sasuke, no longer at Aku. He was a mystery to her. Was she to him?

_The princess entered the room, it was dark and cold, and on the bed laid her father. Running up to embrace him, he let out a small moan, and she let go instinctively. Asking him what was that he needed from her, she found that he could not speak, but he pointed to the table. There she found a letter in his hand-writing addressed to her:_

_To My Dearest Daughter,_

_It is to my disappointment that I am dying. I know you are young, and I've never thought of leaving you so soon after your mother, but maybe she wants me to go to her already. I do not fear what happens to me, but what will become of you. I refuse to leave you alone by yourself, and I know you have refused my proposal in the past. The kingdom is like a second family whom I protect, and it is my duty to pass the crown down, but first you must marry. There is a man I think is suitable for you. He's a friend you've known for a long time. I know this is against your wishes, but please do this for your kingdom, but most importantly do this for me. If you let it, this can be your happy ending._

_With all my love, _

_Father_

School ended, and people were rushing to their lockers and some were already out the door. Sakura passed by her locker, and filled her bag with all the things she needed. There wasn't much to do, but enough to keep her awake for a long time. Bounding out the door with the rest of her peers, she walked over to the front of the school. Her eyes traveled all over for any site of her friends: there were the usual groups of cliques, but no one she really knew. Maybe she was just early; sometimes her friends can take a long time, especially a long haired blonde. Sakura smiled to herself, and hoped that she was right. And then from the corner of her eye, she saw Hinata all the way on the left corner. Sakura just missed them; that was all. Going to a slow jog to go over to them, she was about to call out for them to wait for her. But something made her stop. The head, the hair, the clothes—someone was with them. It was one thing that they sat together at lunch, but he was there with them once again . . . Aku.

Standing there, Sakura decided to go over to them, Aku wouldn't do anything with people around. She just needed to avoid being alone with him, and then she'd be fine.

They started to walk away, and she went back into a jog, then to a sprint. They were still a long ways to go, and she had to catch up. It was mouse chase cat, and Sakura was the mouse. How small she was compared to the group of people she called her friends. Was she now the black sheep? Is Aku's presence making her become the outsider? "Guys wait!" Sakura resorted to yelling out to them, some people looked, but they weren't the people she wanted. "Tenten! Wait for me!" She yelled again, this time louder. It was a scene she was making, but there heads weren't turning. It seemed the closer she got, the more they were deaf. There cries of laughter erupting from the group, but they did not turn back.

And once she got to where her friends used to be standing, they were gone. Gone with their laughter, without her. All around her, everyone was having fun, except for her.

_How could she not accept this duty thrown upon her? Her father was dying, and it was all he was asking of her. She had to do it, for the glory of her family's honor. This wasn't a matter of finding her true love; it was a matter of her duty as a princess. There was no way she could turn away, for if she did, she would bring shame. Then, suddenly, through the doors came a handsome man, and he introduced himself as the man her father was talking about. Still timid in meeting the man she was about to share her life with, she shook his hand. Together they went off to get married. Perhaps, she was to fall in love. _

_And everyone in the kingdom lived happily ever after._

Sakura was sitting down on a bus bench in front of the school, but no sound was to be heard for everyone had already left. She was all alone. Of course, she could've walked home any time she wanted, but her abandonment made her stay where she was. The book was in her lap, and the little story was finally finished, but Sakura hated the ending. It was just so typical and in order. The librarian was right, fairytales do not come true. How does the author know they lived happily ever after? No one's story just ends there. Did the princess truly live happily or only because it was her father's wish? Being forced into marriage was not something that a person would always be happy with, and the princess only did it for her father's love not hers. If the prince and princess would meet by themselves, would they fall in love or hate each other? How can you know?

Something so strong inside Sakura took over. She wasn't sure who or what was controlling her to do so. But she was just so angry all the time now. Everything was pushing her over the edge. Aku was right. She was just too fragile to handle the world. But right now, she had the power to change the story. Taking a pen, she wrote in nice lettering under the last sentence:

"_Except for her." _

Looking at what she had just done, she couldn't believe it. What had she become? Who was she? Did Sakura even exist? A force, she did not understand was taking over her thoughts and actions. Sounds, Sights, Touches, Taste, Smells were all new to this body. Everything was in a new perspective, one she didn't want to know. What's this girl's favorite color? Who are her parents? Why is she still living? Sakura's deep thoughts were crawling over her, but her mind was unknown territory no one should enter, not even herself. She didn't know who she was. In the mirror she sees a stranger, in conversations she hears a stranger. Sakura is lost. She is a stranger. "Who am I?"

A shadow crept onto the paper. Someone was standing in front of her, and this person was _tall_. Slowly looking up, Sakura saw who the person was and her breath was stopped short. The fairytale book dropped to the sidewalk, but she made no motion of retrieving it. She just looked into eyes so haunting. Sasuke picked up the book and looked at the page where she wrote. No expression, he glanced at her, and began reading the story, but it didn't take very long. "Defacing school property I see," he said with some amusement, "well it is better with your editing." Closing the book he gave it to her, and she put it in her bag and was still sitting looking at him. It was as if he was expecting her to run, but he was ready to go off after her like he did before. "And by the way, you are Sakura Haruno." This time there was no running, there was no escaping because right now she needed someone to talk to because right now he was the only one who'd listen.

000

And everyone in the school left all together laughing and cheering.

Except for me.

But at least he's here.

Not my first choice, but I hate the feeling of being alone.

Maybe he's lonely too.

That makes the two of us.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE

Look at Chapter 13 for response . . .

Read and Review!

Yours truly,

GhostofYou


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I like Naruto! But if I owned him, then I'd LOVE him . . . (Just kidding!)

Last Chapter: And by the way, you are Sakura Haruno." This time there was no running, there was no escaping because right now she needed someone to talk to because right now he was the only one who'd listen.

* * *

Chapter 13

Sasuke was still standing over her like a foreboding statue about to collapse. There were so many times when Sakura was in this kind of position that she was actually accustomed to the gesture. It was uncanny. Never had there ever been a time where she had the power, where she had _control_. There were none, and that bothered her. Perhaps, her time to be in sync with the world would come—but what it if didn't? Was she condemned to be a follower the rest of her life? The notion gave sickening feeling with Sakura, and she urged the nasty thought to dissipate. However, the feeling did not cease for within her soul, she knew it was true. There was no way for her to change. Sakura was given three years to change, and none has occurred. Still the same, but different from before—turning back was no option.

He continued, "You are somewhat of a girl with oddly colored pink hair. Qualities you possess are unlike any other. Frequently running away, hiding secrets, and hostility to anyone who seems to get too close to you—just like that." Sakura glared at Sasuke and his uninterested voice talking about her _to her_. Rude was all she could think now. "But the secrets you hold within you make me wonder who you are, Sakura Haruno."

"Shut up."

Smugly, he replied with nothing but the truth that Sakura was urging to hush. It was coming at her, cutting her like sharp knives. "But isn't it true? Your friends are worried about you—well at least they were. Looks like they were having a lot of fun back there."

"Shut up."

"But on the contraire," he added on, not paying attention to Sakura's boiling anger heating up with every slip of his tongue, "they probably thought that since you didn't tell them what was wrong, they might as well leave you alone. This is exactly why you are sitting here on this bench, no one taking any notice of you, defacing school property. Being alone is a funny circumstance for people—some enjoy it and _some_," Sasuke looked down at Sasuke pointing out that she was the one he was talking about, "don't want to be but are." Waiting for it to all sink it, Sasuke still stood there silent waiting for a response but none came for Sakura looked blank but he could see the words raking its effect. He was satisfied. _This_ was what he wanted. Sasuke wanted his point taken seriously instead of them going through one of her ears and out the other. The reason unknown, but he was going to follow through. Now it was the punch. "But no one can help you because, they don't know how or why. And I have to question: Does anyone really know who you are?"

That was it. That was Sakura's breaking point crushing to a million pieces and it was lying on the ground sprawled on the floor just as all her things were. Sasuke was done with his talk, but it was replaying again and again within her. The message was getting clearer each time, filling her with clarification. Blurs were gone, replaced with anxiety then replaced with anger. Self control was no longer a part of her vocabulary. The only words were: burning, searing, seething, hateful, fury. "And who are you supposed to be _Sasuke _Uchiha? Who are you to be telling me any of this? All I see is a pompous _boy_ with a desire to get into people's business when they specifically tell you to leave them alone!" Sakura was standing up now, a foot away from him, and as she anticipated there was no reaction from Sasuke. But what seemed strange was that he gave off an odd message to her mentally. It was as if he was urging her to continue. He wanted to hear more. He was toying with her.

"Tall, dark and handsome is all girls see, and you take their perception and twist it into your own creation. Let me ask you this. What was the longest relationship you've ever had, Sasuke? A week? _Three days_? There are so many who look up to you, so many admire you for your smarts and control. Why lead people on then? Is it because you know that somehow in the end, their admiration will not falter? But they don't know if you'll do that again. They don't know what your true intentions are. And neither do I, so don't you even try to accuse me of being something you think you know. Do not pretend like you know who I am. Besides today and two weeks ago when was the last time we've ever had a conversation? So how do I know you're completely true to what you say? How do I know your not lying? You don't know me; the whole world seems to know who you are. But the sad truth is this: no one ever knows who anyone is." With a huff, Sakura was back on the bench picking up her fallen things, and moving to the far end waiting for Sasuke to surrender and leave her alone to her solitude.

_Who am I? _

_Am I just a figment of everyone's imagination? _

_Do I even exist?_

Perhaps, no one is really living. Maybe we are all dead inside.

"And wouldn't it be great if we were dead," Sakura whispered ever so quietly to herself so no one would hear. The thing is no one really notices when you're gone. Time goes on and so do people. The stars gleam, the poets dream, and the eagles fly. So does it really matter, if you're not around anymore?

As Sakura watched the birds fly across the blue sea above, wishing she could do the same, she felt the weight change on the bench. Someone was sitting next to her. And it was a surprise to her, but next to her was Sasuke Uchiha just sitting looking the other way. He wasn't even looking at her; just sitting near watching particularly nothing. Sasuke was just . . . there. How odd it was for Sakura. There were no meddling questions, or rude accusations. Sitting on the bench were two people with seemingly nothing in common, watching everything happen around them. At least, Sakura was expecting him to say a sentence of value because if not she would've thought he'd be gone already. But there he was, sitting on the other side of the bench next to her as if she was the one he wanted to hang out with. Why would a guy with such importance in life want to stay and sit around doing nothing? Especially Sasuke Uchiha? Thinking back to what he told her before, Sakura wondered if maybe he was a person who enjoyed the loneliness. Whatever it was, nothing showed on his face. The two of them stayed like that for a while, and Sakura had to admit that she enjoyed having someone with her. It was nice.

"I don't lie," Sasuke said to Sakura but not particularly looking her way. Turning to face him, Sakura saw that he was still watching everything go by. "However, you are right, as usual. I don't know who you are, yet you know me. Well, you _seem_ to. But ask yourself: When was the last time you've seen me happy?" Sakura didn't reply, but thought about it. Going back through the three years she's been in Konoha and from what Ino has told her, she couldn't think of a single instance when he was genuinely happy. She would've thought going out with all the girls, he would've been at least a little joyous. But there was no way for her to answer truthfully without the possibility of saying something wrong.

"No answer I see, but I can tell you because I am the only one who knows. I was seven and that was the last time. Because after that, they were gone, everyone: dead. Because of him, someone from my own blood, they are all gone. And I hate myself because I have to carry the title as his younger brother. He is a part of my life, but every day I wish he wasn't. There are so many people who tell me I'm lucky to have the power and the strength and the knowledge, but I'd give it all up to be born into a normal family with a mother and father. I'm not sure if there will ever be a time when I can be happy but I know when I can smile again. And that's when I know Itachi's is dead as well." The way Sasuke spoke left Sakura with a stinging pain in her chest. It was so bland, away from any emotion, like he's said this so many times. Is this what happens to you, Sakura thought, when everyone you love dies? Does the affect take you to a world of blankness; the whiteness?

Sasuke still wasn't facing her. Was it because he didn't want to show any sign of remorse? Or was it because she wasn't important enough for him to face her? Sakura knew he was hurting inside just the same way she was, but she didn't want him to know. That's the thing, when you feel the way they do, you don't want anyone to know. That's why it's so hard to reach out to them. Feeling that Sasuke was done with her, Sakura turned away to her regular spot and secretly prayed for them and others alike who were suffering the same way. However, it wasn't any boring prayer; this time it came from the heart. But it wasn't like she was expecting for an answer from God. In fact, she was expecting him to leave her alone because praying never got her anywhere. The last time she prayed this way was when she realized there were no miracles and no one would answer. The last time was three years.

So what made her do so now?

"And that's why I choose to break so many hearts," Sasuke said, but this time Sakura just listened and didn't move. "I don't like being alone even if it seems like I do. I _don't_. So many girls throw themselves at me, and Naruto—he always pushes me to ask them the question. Then I do to shut him up. But I don't even have to finish what I have to say before they accept, and when the date comes they have a great time.

"Sakura you were right again, I've never had a relationship lasting more than a week. But the reason is because they are all the same. All of them. Every single girl out there and they deserved to have their heart broken. All they saw was what you said: tall, dark, and handsome. That was all. They didn't see anything else, and it disgusted me. I hated how they didn't know what it was like to be me, only seeing what they wanted to. And when I say "It's over" to them, I see it. Their faces remind me of mine when I was seven when they died. I see the heartbreak and the confusion I felt.

"Maybe the only reason I do this to so many girls is because I enjoy knowing that I'm not the only one who feels as lonely as I do. Maybe because even people who are as happy with life as they are can feel the dryness of solitude I feel everyday."

Sakura held tight to her bag. What was this confession? Why was he telling this to her? Was he being serious or just trying to lure her into a trap? She was no longer looking at the scenery, instead her eyes were closed and with each second her grip tightened. What he just said to her made it seem like he was trying to tell her that she was like everyone else he dated: pleased with life and everything around her. Did he only see that when he asked her out? Was she just a part of the crowd to him? All she wanted was for everything to stop. And when she opened her eyes and her grip loosened, she would be alone on the bench once again. It would be her and the fairytale book.

"So that's all you saw from me when you asked me out that one day. I was the same as everyone else?" Sakura said quietly. "If I'm just like every other girl you meet then why do you keep bothering me? Shouldn't you be out breaking another girl's soul?"

_So I'm no different?_

_I'm like everyone else?_

_It's just the same as being nobody._

Eyes still closed, Sakura loosened her death grip. "At first you were like everyone else." Her eyes shot open, and she let go of her bag. Turning around, to look at Sasuke, she saw that he was facing her, and she wondered how long he's been looking at her. "But then you ran away."

_Surprisingly to Sasuke, Sakura stood up, "I-I got to go." She was almost running to reach her house. _

"That was different, but I had to know why. Why did you run without a warning? Was it because of me? You never even gave me an explanation, and that's how we found ourselves in the alleyway. But you left it as it was before: a mystery. With each little answer I got, questions came faster. And then you pushed me back and ran again. I learned that force was not going to solve anything I wanted to know."

_. . . he was met with a strong shove. The breath was taken away from him, and he staggered backwards meeting the hard brick wall behind him._  


There was a little sense of relief when she found out she wasn't like everyone else, but that didn't make up for his intentions in the first place. Force wouldn't make her tell him what he wanted to know. "But why do you keep trying if you know I won't say anything? Can't you just give up and leave me alone?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away. He just looked at her, examined her. There was something he was looking for, but he couldn't find anything. "I told you I don't lie. In that alleyway I said I'd do whatever it takes to find out what I wanted to know. And I intend to follow my word."

It was surreal for Sakura to hear this. Inside, she had to keep convincing herself it wasn't a dream. This was for real. This was her. This was now. But this wasn't what she wanted. "I understand that but why? Why do you want to know so much about me?"

_What is it you see?_

_Why do you want to know?_

_Wasn't I just a part of the crowd?_

Sasuke wasn't even sure why he was so occupied with a person who didn't want to have anything to do with him. But as he thought back, his unanswered question finally came up with a conclusion. It was something he saw in her expression. "The reason I was and am so eager to know so much was something I didn't have an answer to myself. But now I have come to a conclusion. It was because I saw the same feelings of regret and anger that I had in myself. Because for once, I saw someone who was like me and was still trying to find closure. I saw this and wanted to know how two people whose lives were so different from each other could be so connected. I wanted to know why you felt the same way I did."

This was more than what Sakura expected to hear from him. It was something she wasn't ready for, but needed to hear. But why did she still feel that she couldn't trust him? Sasuke had gone through so much trouble, and she wouldn't say a word. Why? She didn't know, but she wanted to answer her own questions too. But she didn't know how. This was just another path for her to get lost in. It was another maze she wouldn't be able to find a way out of. Condemned to walking endlessly, never finding what she yearned to find.

The exit.

It was the exit to all her troubles. Sakura wanted to find the light that would prove to be the end of the maze, the end of the tunnel. The end where she can finally breathe away all her troubles and all that reminded her of Aku. And if only things could be as simple as Sasuke wanted it to be. He believed that if she told him everything, things would be okay; that nothing ever happened. If he were get the things that he wanted, Sakura would still be going faster in her downward spiral. When things had the possibility of going up, she was still forced down. "But for some reason," Sasuke said, "I want to help you in a way Naruto and everyone I've known for so long has done for me. I'm still haunted by images and memories, but there are people who try so hard. Perhaps then I can leave you alone like you want me too."

Sasuke wanted to help her. It was hard to accept the second time she's heard this. How could she think of anyone understanding? No one could! There was a time for everything, but this wasn't it. He wasn't someone that would just do this for someone, but his actions were truthful. She wanted to, and couldn't. Things weren't as easy as Sasuke wanted to make them seem. Life wasn't as simple as everyone wished it could be.

"You know, I wish life could be like a book. Everything is so planned out, and everything is the way the author imagines it to be. And sometimes there will be a great ending for all the characters. It's all planned out. Nothing can change what one imagines in it. The story it's just . . . there. The simplicity and the words make it seem like anything is possible sometimes you know? Like you can just escape your world and just be—anything." Sakura said absently taking out the fairytale book and flipping through the pages only to put it back in the bag. Just sitting and listening, Sasuke waited for her to end what she wanted to say. There was no use of trying to make the words come out. What he needed was time, but that wasn't enough for her or him.

"When I was a child, and my parents would always read a book like this to me, I thought: Wow, maybe life is always meant to be like that. Good will always win because there is good in everybody. And someday I'd have that happy ending too. There were even times when I could just jump inside that world and pretend to be the princess in the story that gets saved. I'd sit in the park and just dream of all the possibilities life could take me because I thought I knew the world. I guess every girl feels like a princess one time or another." Sakura laughed to herself at her silliness. "But eventually we all have to grow up don't we?"

A lone tear ran down Sakura's cheek, and all Sasuke could do was watch and listen. That was all someone ever needed. Just listening can be the perfect remedy; people just don't know that. And so he waited, not daring to say something for a single word can make anyone go off track and off the edge, and he couldn't risk that happening.

"We all find out sooner or later that good does not win every battle. Evil can never die; it just sleeps in hibernation and waits for the right time to come. Just as there is good in everyone, there is always the evil luring the naive into darkness. We are even deceived by what we think is grand and great when in fact nothing is what they seem. The people we even trust turn out to be our one true enemy because what they say are lies, and what they do are lies. Everything is a lie just to lure the unfortunate to their doom." Two more tears fell down and onto the sidewalk creating tiny dark dots. Sakura turned to Sakura looking straight into his eyes. She was biting her bottom lip, and was about to say something but turned away and silently let more tears fall down.

Sasuke was overwhelmed by what she just told him, and didn't think that's she's ever revealed this to anyone else. It was getting closer. As she was saying all of this, he only had one person in his mind: Itachi. It was true. When he was the greatest person that Sasuke idolized, he turned it all around and did something Sasuke could never forgive. They haven't spoken for the longest time, but Sasuke did not want to hear anything from his mouth. He knew the evil he was thinking about, but what about her? Who was the person that let her down? Who led her to a life of running away?

"And I wish it could be as simple as a story. And I wish I could believe what you are trying to do, but the truth is I can't. So many things inside of me want to break free from all of these lies, but I'm held back. Over the years I've learned a variety of things, but only one sticks out the most: I can not trust anyone with the secrets my heart holds. Never for as long as I live." Wiping the tears away, Sakura gave Sasuke a regretful smile. "I'm sorry you can't help me and I'm sorry I can't help myself."

_I wish I was as strong as you._

_I wish I had the heart._

_I wish for so many things that I know won't come true. _

Sasuke wouldn't accept it. He was trying so hard damn it! "Don't say that. Don't you dare say that, Sakura. Those are the words of someone who gives up on life. Are you seriously willing to throw away all your hopes for whatever is haunting you? There are ways and there are ways for others to help you. If you give up this way, you might as well be dead. Are you the kind of person who quits so easily? Stop running already! Can't you see I'm not the only one? Ino, Tenten, and Hinata want to know too, but they are respecting your privacy. Are you too blind to see that?"

The smile faded off her face and she willed herself to not to let more tears fall. Stop, stop, stop, Sakura kept telling herself. There were just too many faces and too many words that would not stop charging at her. Do not show weakness. Do not let him know that you are starting to give in to what he wants. He's just the same as him. He doesn't want to help. All he wants is answers to help him sleep at night. Do not give in! Sakura chanted over and over. Sounds barricaded her and so did the words of Sasuke. But the tornado brought her back—back to that time . . .

_Screaming wouldn't help anymore neither would pleading. There was no way to stop what was happening right before her eyes. Dying was all she could think of. She saw death in front of her, and she wished she could just die right there. There was no party for them because they were on the third floor of this godforsaken building and no one knew what was going on. It was just them, and she wished she had gotten a cold or something just so she wouldn't have to be here. This was Hell. Sakura heard many times before of descriptions of this abhorrent place. There was supposed to be fiery heat, people ablaze with shackles, and suffering. But she did not expect to be in an abandoned building with him, the person she trusted the most. _

_Well, at least she used to._

_The man in front of her was no longer who she used to know. He was replaced with a monster, a shadow of who he used to be. This was a part of him she never wanted to know, and now she was sucked into this twisted world with no way of rescue. She was the only person she could count on, and she had to act now. If she moved, he would know, so she had to be silent. The only way was to use her arm. Reaching over to the night stand where the broken lamp was, she tried to reach for its neck to bring it for protection. Her hand was so close it, her fingers grazed along the rusted metal. 'Just a little more,' Sakura kept telling herself. It was still dark, the cloud had not moved from the moon, but she knew where the lamp was. But just before her hand could clamp around the lamp, an alien hand clenched her arm causing her to let go. It was his arm. _

"_What do you think you're doing now, Sakura? You're hurting my feelings."_

"_Please, stop—my arm. You're hurting me," she whimpered. The weight around her arm felt as if it was going to break in two. The pain was too much, Sakura cried out. If she were to try and wriggle free, Sakura's arm was sure to break. His grip was too strong on her. "Let go, please." A tear ran down her cheek, and Sakura sniffled to get her mind off her arm. _

_He paused for a second, and then the grip got tighter. Sakura gasped, she was frozen in place. She couldn't say or do anything. "You're not going to _cry_ are you? What would that show me about your character?" Tighter. "All it would show is that you're weak. Do not cry." It hurt so much, Sakura couldn't think anymore. Had he gone mad? What happened? "Are you going to cry?" Tighter. _

"_No, please just let go! No!" There was no response, but slowly the hand receded away. She was ecstatic to have her arm back, but she couldn't feel it. The sensation was foreign, and she didn't know what to do. All she could think of was massage the pain away, and it was helping a little bit. But she knew there would be a bruise. _

"_Sakura?" It was still dark, but she still looked up too see nothing. About to answer, nothing came out because the wind was being taken out of her. All she felt was her body being turned and the feeling of falling from being shoved. _

"Sakura?" Sasuke's deep voice brought her back to real time. Her vision was brought back to the bench, back to the school, back the loneliness—with Sasuke. Suddenly, there were no more urges of crying, they were just gone. Everything was still moving forward while she was moving back in time. Time travel? "Sakura." There it was again, he was calling her name. She looked at him this time to show she had his attention, but he scrutinizing her. His stare was not welcome, so she tried to call his name. No sounds came out and she was shaking. Opening her mouth wider, there was still nothing. Her hands were trembling, and she suddenly had the feeling of falling.

And she was.

Sakura was falling forward, but she couldn't stop. Eyes closed she waited for her body to meet with the bench. It seemed fitting, she supposed. She just wished Sasuke wasn't here to watch. Then the impact came, but it didn't feel hard like wood, it was something else. Grunting in whatever caught her, she didn't move because whatever it was, it felt pretty nice. "Sakura! Get up!"

Moments passed before she followed this order, and she opened her eyes. But when she did, she was in for a surprise. She in Sasuke's arms, his eyes looking concerned for what just happened. "I—Sasuke—I mean my arm—No it's . . ." she trailed off, and looked at him. All she wanted to know was how he got to this side of the bench so fast. However, it didn't matter, it was fine with her. He saved her forehead from a great bruise of concussion. He was still looking at her, and she tried to smile but only pain emitted from her head making her stop the gesture. Sasuke did not laugh; he did _not_ think any of this was funny.

Propping her up, but still holding her, she tried to explain herself but nothing was a good enough excuse. "Sakura tell me what just happened. You space out all the time, and this fall—just tell me what's wrong."

Escaping his hold, she used her arms to keep her up. She felt so weak. Right then and there she wanted to say it. She wanted to so bad she could scream! She just couldn't. "I want to, Sasuke, believe me. I really do sometimes. I just can't, and I'm sorry for that."

Sasuke didn't show anger, it was—it was something else. "Why? If you don't tell anyone, this—whatever _this_ is—is going to get worse! You can tru—"

"Please, don't finish that sentence."

Following what she said, he didn't finish what he was about to say. "But why won't you say anything? People want to help you. Don't you want to tell them? Why won't you?"

"You know how you said you don't lie, Sasuke?" He nodded. Sakura continued weakly, "Well, I don't break promises." And with that she brought back to darkness, falling again and she couldn't stop herself.

Catching her once again, Sasuke tried waking her up again, but Sakura was out cold. Checking her pulse, she was okay, but he was still concerned. (He did not dare use the term worried. That would just be unlike him.) Now that she was unconscious, he just held on to her unsure of what to do. "I don't break promises either. I _will_ find out what's going on."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 13

Yay my story is a teenager!

Muhahaha please don't kill me please! Oh my God I just realized it's been a year since writing this and I vow to step up and try harder to finish! Don't worry!!!!

Read and Review!

GhostofYou


End file.
